Family Trees
by Thrythlind
Summary: Have you ever read one of those mega-crossovers where everybody is closely related to the most unlikely people despite things like incompatible time periods or wrong worlds? This one does that on purpose. Mega-Parody.
1. A Pebble Tossed

  
Family Trees  
  
  
  
A Pebble Tossed  
  
  
  
Warning: taking this fic too seriously could be  
dangerous to your mental health...it is going to be  
intentionally unlikely and rather silly and bizarre...  
  
this fic is coming out of my Silly Product of Sleep  
Deprivation, with ideas pulled from the barracks scene  
of Hot Shots, Tales of Ranma and Ranko, Amaya's  
Changes, slayers fics, and various comments on that  
first fic (originally intended as a one shot).  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kasumi filled their guest's tea cup and continued  
on serenely to fill Akane's, Mr. Saotome's and  
Ranma's.  
"Will there be anything else?" Kasumi asked calmly.  
"No that will be all, thank you Kasumi," Nadoka  
turned with her nearly ever-present smile to face the  
other three individuals at the table.  
"If this is family business, what's Akane doing  
here?" Ranma asked, trying to hide his worry under a  
veneer of impoliteness. His mom calling them for  
family business was NOT what he considered good news,  
he was keeping an eye on her wrapped katana.  
"As if I have any interest at all in the Saotome  
family affairs." Akane was also watching the katana,  
and she'd be damned if she was going to let Ranma know  
she was worried about him.  
"Wait a moment, I just remembered an important  
previous engagement." Genma started to stand and  
leave.  
"Sit," the command was a small chorus from all  
three of the others. Ranma and Akane didn't know what  
was coming, but they were damn certain it was his  
fault somehow.  
"Now as I was saying, there is something I need to  
tell Ranma." Ranma and Akane both narrowed their eyes  
at Genma, who sweatdropped.  
~I'm making sure you go ahead of me, old man, and  
what did you do to get Akane roped into this?~  
~There is no way I'm letting you get away with  
this...uh...not that I care.~  
"Genma is not your natural father."  
"You don't have to do it..." Akane shouted. "Wait  
a minute."  
"What did you say?!?!"  
"I said Genma is not your natural father." Akane  
and Ranma facefaulted, as did someone standing outside  
the door.  
"Nabiki!" Kasumi's muffled yet scandalized voice  
declared from the hallway. "It is not polite to  
easedrop." The Saotomes and youngest Tendo  
sweatdropped.  
"He's NOT my natural father," Ranma repeated after  
righting himself. He and Akane turned to glare at him  
again.  
"And I thought he was low before," Akane noted.   
Genma swallowed and looked for somewhere to disappear  
to.  
"No, I met Genma while I was pregnant with you,"  
Nadoka calmly sipped her tea. "Your father and I had  
parted ways before I learned that you'd be coming, and  
I couldn't find him again after that."  
"And you married HIM?" Akane said, shocked.  
"Oh yes, I wanted my son to be a master martial  
artist like his father was, but I couldn't teach him  
all he'd need to know. And I was certainly not going  
to show myself before my father and sister in that  
circumstances."   
"And then along comes Genma and he promised to make  
my son a 'man among men' and give him a lifelong  
training in martial arts."  
"And you believed HIM?" Ranma asked  
"Slight error in judgment," Nadoka said.  
"Gee, you think?" Akane put in snidely.  
"You can discuss it with him later."  
"Oh, I will." Ranma cracked his knuckles.  
"I did raise you to be a master martial artist  
after all," Genma suggested nervously.  
"You neglected to place much emphasis on the  
sword," Nadoka noted. "And that has been my family's  
art for generations."  
"Not to mention the cat fist," Akane noted.  
"And Jusenkyo, and the fiancees."  
"I need a place, date and time!"  
"Nabiki, what did I just tell you?" Akane and the  
Saotomes sweatdropped again.  
"So who is Ranma's father?" Akane asked. Nadoka  
retrieved an old photograph from inside her kimono and  
displayed it formally. The man in the picture wore a  
white gi with torn sleeves and a red headband, and he  
was obviously a masterful martial artist.  
"Looks familiar," Akane admitted.  
"At any rate," Nadoka returned the photo to its  
hiding place without giving a name. "Genma adopted  
you and took you on that regretful training trip,  
knowing what I do now I would have taken you to meet  
my family much earlier."  
"Meet your family," Akane repeated. ~A chance to  
meet more of Ranma's family?~  
"I still don't see why Akane has to be here," Ranma  
complained.  
"Shut up Ranma."  
"Well, I'd like you and Akane to take a trip with  
me to meet your grandfather and cousin. I myself  
haven't seen them since before my sister graduated  
school, and none of us have seen or heard from our  
brother after his last letter from China," she sighed  
wistfully for a moment. "I should have at least gone  
for my sister's funeral, but I couldn't see them yet."  
~Ranma's relatives,~ that thought was followed by  
an almost audible *kching* sound as Nabiki considered  
the profit opportunities. "Hey I'll go!" She stepped  
into the room, unconcerned about appearances suddenly.  
"What?" Ranma blinked. "I don't want to..."  
"Nabiki, they didn't invite you," Akane protested.   
~Wait a minute, did I just confirm I want to go...damn  
it!~  
"Actually that is a good idea," Nadoka decided.   
"This way there is a chaperone from both families."  
"See sis," Nabiki smirked. Ranma looked around and  
tried to judge as to whether he had any say in this  
happening. "Besides it will give you and Ranma some  
time to decide what to do with him."  
"I'll go pack."  
*******************************************************  
Nabiki felt a familiar sensation as she entered her  
room. She had been about to start packing, but it  
wouldn't be a good idea to give him too much of an  
idea of her plans. She smirked without turning to  
face the materializing cloaked-man.  
"Long time no see," she said in a bored manner.   
Then she turned to face him, leaning against her  
dresser. "So what brings you to this neck of the  
cosmos?"  
"Ah, nothing important," he said cheerfully through  
closed eyes. "I just came to visit a talented girl of  
my acquaintance."  
"Really, Xellos" Nabiki drawled, arching an eyebrow  
and crossing her arms.   
"Is it too much to ask that I'd like visit my  
children?"  
"You expect me to believe that, Xellos?"  
"Not especially," her visitor answered smiling.   
Nabiki waited. "You know, you really should get out a  
little more, go on a vacation or something."   
"And for what reason do you want me out of town?"  
"Actually I was hoping you'd take your sister with  
you as well."  
"You don't want someone to see us?"  
"Well," Xellos smirked. "That...is a secret."  
"And the favor...has a price," she riposted.   
Xellos smirked in pride.  
"Which..."  
"Depends on the reason why you want me to do it,"  
Nabiki noted.  
"Well the gate that brought your mother here is  
going to stablize enough for human use again," he  
explained. "Some of our old companions are going to  
come and try to visit her."  
"Well I don't see...oh...SHE's coming isn't she,"  
Nabiki smirked.  
"That is a..."  
"Doesn't she know about me and..." Nabiki  
interrupted. She gave a predatorial smirk. "She  
doesn't know about Akane, does she."  
"It shouldn't be too long," Xellos said. "We plan  
on visiting our daughter later."  
"Well, I suppose I can find a way to get me and  
Akane out of town for a while." Being empathic,  
Xellos DID hear the *kching* sound, or at least in  
detected the emotions connected with it, and smiled.  
"And what is the price?"  
"Can you teach me that teleport thing?"  
*******************************************************  
"Hmmm, interesting," the old man turned the  
postcard over in his hand and investigated.  
"You wanted to talk to me grandpa?" he turned to  
the polite young boy, who seemed almost relieved to be  
pulled out of the chaos of his normal life.  
"We'll be having visitors soon," the old man said.   
"Family."  
"I didn't think any of father's relatives wanted to  
come back after that incident with..."  
"This is your mother's family, my other daughter  
and her son," the old man interrupted.  
"Mom had a sister?" the young man blinked.  
"And a brother, I've been on Earth for many human  
life times" the old man explained. For a moment the  
young boy seemed to be considering possibilities.   
"Don't hope to much for a relief from the girls, it  
seems your cousin's fiancee is coming along as well."  
"It wouldn't have been fair anyway," he said  
reluctantly. "So what's my cousin like?"  
"He apparently is a martial artist of some skill  
and power, perhaps you can learn something from him."   
The boy shrugged humbly, as if that was no surprise.   
His grandfather smiled, knowing he was much better  
than he pretended to be. "Now perhaps you should  
return to the fields, before Sasami starts looking for  
materials for tonight's dinner.  
*******************************************************  
"Get back here before I call a spirit to wrap that  
thing around your head!"   
The woman shouting seemed almost like a young girl,  
standing just barely five feet tall with short brown  
hair tied with a ribbon. Her long pointy ears  
twitched angrily as she shouted. She was wearing a  
red leather jerkin that looked like it was something  
out of a dungeons and dragons convention. Hooked at  
her back was a short, three foot stave with spear  
points at either end. Her eyes showed a deal more age  
than her body, however.  
"I was just going to find something to drink."  
"Man you're a jerk!" the girl shouted again. "I  
swear, you are such a moron. I miss the gate home and  
what do you do, send her into the world as a child on  
a vendetta!"  
"Well I thought you were dead, and the family honor  
needed to be...."  
"BAKA!! Do you realize that she has like three  
months before she has to choose mortality or  
immortality? AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT!!!!" (its a  
Tolkien thing)  
"Well I didn't see the need to, with you dead..."  
"You didn't even SHOW her the books of magic I left  
for her to study! ARGGG!!!"  
"Well..."  
"Shut up, shut up...let's just find her and then I  
can give her a crash course of being born with elf blood."  
  
  
  
  
[Back to Family Trees][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/pookanopeeka/ft.html



	2. A Splash in the Pond

  
Family Trees  
  
  
  
A Splash in the Pond  
  
  
  
Last Episode: Ranma learned that Genma isn't his  
father, and he and Akane are off to meet his mother's  
family. Nabiki was visited by Xellos who wants her  
and Akane out of the city while certain people are  
coming to visit. A elfin girl(??) berates a man about  
sending a girl off on a vendetta.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm, there's a lot more to this place than it  
looks like there is," Ranma noted.  
"Yeah, it feels," she thought about it. "Well it  
feels like Nerima actually."  
"Really, Akane," Nabiki huffed, trying to keep up  
with the other three was becoming rather tiring.   
Nabiki had new respect for Nadoka after all this  
climbing. "Do you think there is anywhere that  
attracts as much trouble as our little hometown?"  
"Yeah, Akane, that's silly," Ranma agreed.   
"Nothing could be as bad as Nerima." A series of  
explosions rocked the top of the hill they were  
climbing.  
"I can't stand it ANY longer!" the shouting voice  
drifted in from the end of one explosion. There was a  
distinct note of haughtiness to it, similar to  
Kodachi's but MUCH softer. "I'll teach you to chase  
after MY Tenchi!!"  
"Oh why would Tenchi want a stuck up girl like  
you?" Several more explosions sounded and faded into  
the distance. The Nerimans sweatdropped.  
"You were saying," Akane put in, as they continued  
up the stairs. They found themselves at the top of  
the hill standing before a large, comfortable looking  
house.  
"Now I suppose we should call at the shrine first,"  
Nadoka said, turning away from the house. Akane and  
Ranma turned to find more steps and shrugged. Nabiki  
facefaulted.  
*******************************************************  
Six figures found themselves standing on the edge  
of a town just in front of what seemed to be a  
circular rip in the fabric of time and space.  
"How long will that remain open?" one of them  
asked, a short man with what seemed to be blue skin.   
The red-head in front of him was much shorter than he  
was. She hmphed irritably at the question.  
"For us or for them," the red-head jabbed her thumb  
at the tall blonde woman standing next to the short  
blue-skinned man. Then she jabbed a finger at the  
purple-haired man standing next to a tall slim,  
black-haired woman with a generous figure and a look  
of righteousness on her face. ~Not fair, why can't I  
get tall and big like that? Well at least she doesn't  
look hideous like her sister did.~  
"For all of us, of course," the blue skinned man  
answered irritably.  
"I think it will be about a month before the gate  
turns unstable again," she answered. "Are you certain  
she lives around here?"  
"Well," the purple haired man started.  
"Oh, Xellos's certain all right," the black haired  
woman next to them, confirmed. Xellos sweatdropped.  
"Well let's go find her then," the sixth person  
piped up suddenly, he was a tall, blonde haired man  
standing protectively next to the red-headed woman.   
The black haired woman began concentrating and  
gathering power.  
"What are you doing, Amelia-san?" the blonde woman  
asked, curiously. Amelia glanced at Xellos and arched  
an eyebrow.  
"I'm trying to find MY daughter, of course," she  
explained. Xellos sweatdropped again.  
"Man, she's angry," the blonde man said.  
"Gourry, if I found out that YOU had children  
across half the cosmos, I'd be mad too."  
"How can you have children across a comma, Lina?"  
*SMASH*  
*******************************************************  
"Excues me, can you tell me the way to the Tendo  
dojo?" Ryouga embarrassedly scratched the back of his  
head as the pair turned to face him. The girl was  
kind of cute, though those pointy ears were weird.   
Then again, he had fangs so who was he to talk. There  
was something familiar about the man's weapon, it  
looked like a giant fly swatter, though something was  
telling him he should recognize it as something else.  
"Sorry, never heard of the place," the girl waved  
her hand dismissively. "But maybe you could help us?"  
"Uh...." Ryouga swallowed. "I'm not certain about  
that, what do you need."  
"We're looking for a Ranma Saotome." The girl  
blinked as Ryouga took on a sudden change.  
"Ranma...Saotome!" he growled. "Let me guess, your  
father here..." The girl lifted one red leather boot  
and slammed it into his foot before he could finish.   
He looked down, and then said in a resigned voice,  
"What did you do that for?"  
The girl blinked as she tried to figure out why  
that hadn't hurt him. She'd smashed toes through  
steel plated boots before.  
"This baka isn't my father," she snapped irritably.  
"He's my husband."  
"Leaf, why don't we just go on, he doesn't seem  
trustworthy to me." Leaf glared at him out of the  
corner of her eyes. Then held her hands out in front  
of her and concentrated.  
"I call upon the power of the gnomes," she mumured,  
as a light grew between her hands and tentacles  
erupted from the ground to grab the man. He grabbed  
the weapon off his back and started swatting the  
things ineffectually. "You're not one to talk about  
trustworthy."  
"Okay so why are you looking for Ranma Saotome?"  
"Because my baka husband here sent our daughter  
after him and his father ten years ago while I  
was....stuck somewhere."  
Ryouga glanced again at the weapon the man was  
using to smack the tentacles around his feet.  
"Excues me, is that a spatula?"  
*******************************************************  
*bleep**bleep*  
A slim hand reached from underneath the blankets  
and cast about for the source of the sound. After  
about ten more seconds of incessant bleeping the hand  
found the necessary button.  
"Hello?" a muffled voice spoke from under the  
blankets.  
"Detective Kiyone?" There was a stifled growl from  
under the blanket. The bed's occupant reminded  
herself that THIS was why she bothered with keeping up  
the rent on their apartment. Headquarters couldn't  
contact them there unless it was an emergency. If it  
was an emergency her earring would have been blaring.  
"Speaking, make it quick, its really early."  
"There have been some inquiries into your  
whereabouts."  
~Great, just what I need,~ Kiyone thought. ~I  
wonder what that's all about.~ "Do you have a name?"  
"Let me see here a moment," there was a shuffling  
of papers and then the man read a name. The blankets  
were silent for a long moment. "Detective?"  
"I'm not certain I heard that correctly," Kiyone  
said, head coming out from under the blankets as she  
turned to face the communicator. It was a blank  
screen, she generally left it set to audio only while  
she was asleep. "Could you repeat that name?"  
"Certainly," the other officer said. Kiyone was  
certain she'd heard it correctly this time. She  
leaped out of bed and looked about her room. The area  
was quite clean compared to Mihoshi's quarters, but  
there was certainly room for improvement.  
"STALL HER!!! I NEED MORE TIME!!!" Kiyone rushed  
about in a cleaning frenzy.  
"Detective," the voice on the communication screen  
asked. "Is this some criminal coming for you?"  
"No! That's my mother!"  
*******************************************************  
"What? Ranchan is gone?" Ukyou shouted.   
"Is true?" Shampoo demanded. Kasumi nodded,  
smiling happily.  
"Yes, he and my sisters went to visit his mother's  
family."  
"Oooo, she's a sneaky one that Nabiki," Ukyou  
snarled.  
"Pardon?"  
"Well, Akane is too rash for this kind of plot,"  
Ukyou explained. "But Nabiki on the other hand, get  
Akane and my Ranchan off alone together with Ranma's  
family. Let her start to feel like part of the family  
and then...bang."  
"Akane fall in love with Ranma and stupid Airen  
marry violent girl," Shampoo growled.  
"We have to put a stop to this plot!" a new voice  
declared. They turned to see a leotard clad girl  
standing on a light post just outside the doorway. "I  
will show the pitiful Akane Tendo and her devious  
sister that Kodachi, the Black Rose, and the Black  
Rose alone, is the one for my beloved Ranma. And  
where, pray tell did Ranma leave to?"  
"I believe it is a shrine in the country," Kasumi  
said. "Wait a moment, I think I have the address."   
Kasumi disappeared into the house.  
"You two hussies can leave now," Kodachi informed  
them arrogantly. "There is no need of you."  
"Crazy girl think she only one get address?"  
Shampoo growled. "Shampoo learn address and then she  
free airen from violent-girl."  
"Are you two out of your gourds," Ukyou laughed.   
"I've got the best chance of us all, he doesn't even  
like you two!" Weapons were brandished.  
"Hello girls," Soun called out as he walked past  
the door.  
"Hello Mr. Tendo," all three said cheerfully.  
"Now, where were we?" Ukyou said. "Oh yeah that's  
right." The dust cloud erupted at that point.  
"Ah here's that address," the paper was immediately  
snatched out of Kasumi's hand by a ribbon.  
"OHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Too slow girls!"   
Kodachi bounced off, Shampoo and Ukyou in pursuit."  
"Oh my, I wonder if we should send them a warning."  
Kasumi considered it and shrugged, Ranma would be  
expecting it.  
  
  
  
  
[Back to Family Trees][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/pookanopeeka/ft.html



	3. Ripples in the Water

  
Family Trees  
  
  
  
Ripples in the Water  
  
  
  
Standard Warning and Disclaimer: None of this stuff  
belongs to me, and be careful in reading seriously  
lest it twist your mind into new and interesting  
shapes. *This time I hope the comp doesn't long me  
off when I get half-way through*  
  
Last Episode: Ranma, Akane, Nabiki and Nodoka arrived  
at the Masaki shrine and climbed lots of stairs, at  
least that's Nabiki's opinion. Ryouga encountered the  
elfin "girl" her name is leaf, and her husband  
apparently weilds a big spatula. Kiyone learns that  
her mother is looking for her and freaks out, the  
slayers crew arrives in Nerima, and the fiancees leave  
in pursuit of Ranma.  
  
*******************************************************  
"MARRIAGE!?! Do YOU want to know what I think about  
MARRIAGE!?! It is foolishness! I was married once,  
in my younger days when I didn't no any better. I am  
certainly not get married again just because someone  
older than me says I have to! A married person is a  
fool. And someone who WANTS..."  
"Hey, Wu Fei, wouldn't that make you a fool then?"  
the ranter turned to face the speaker, a lounging boy,  
smirk across his face, dressed in something that  
belonged on a catholic priest.  
"SILENCE DUO! I need no commentary from the likes  
of an air-headed OVER-dramatic blow hard like you!"   
This comment dragged several, "do you listen to  
yourself" stares towards the ranter. "Now..where was  
I?"  
"Ohhhkaaaay," Sally crossed her arms and arched an  
eyebrow as she entered what was supposed to be a  
tactical planning session. "Who mentioned marriage."  
"SILENCE WOMAN! I'm trying to expound my point  
here!"  
"No one mentioned marriage," Heero informed her  
quietly, in his  
"let-me-do-my-mission-or-I'll-kill-you-several-times-very-painfully"  
voice. "Quatre was drawing a parrallel of our  
situation to greek mythos and upon saying the word  
amazon, he started talking." Wu Fei turned to, really  
open up on the other pilot, and paused, trying to  
figure out where Heero's gun was.   
"You DO NOT know what I had to put up with," he  
snapped, gruffly, though not nearly so loudly as with  
the others. "Thank the GODS for inter-dimensional  
worm holes!" Everybody stared blankly at him for a  
moment, Duo turned toward Heero.  
"Heero, you no longer hold the position of the  
least sane Gundam pilot," Duo regarded the barrel of  
the gun in his face, ~where DOES he keep that?~ "Just  
kidding buddy."  
*******************************************************  
Nabiki smirked as she materialized just over the  
rise outside of her companions line of sight. Useful  
trick that, should make it a little easier to earn a  
few yen here and there.  
"Hmm, interesting," Nabiki whirled to see an old  
man sweeping the tiles of the shrine. He hadn't been  
there a moment ago, she could have sworn it. "Are you  
perhaps the fiancee my daughter's postcard mentioned?"  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm just her sister,"  
Nabiki answered, resisting the urge to ask where he'd  
come from.  
"Hey where'd Nabiki go?" Akane asked as the  
Nerimites began to appear coming up the stairs.  
"Over here sis," Nabiki smirked, the other three  
Nerimites looked at her confused. "Perhaps you three  
should do some more speed training, if a poor little  
untrained girl like me can beat you all the way up  
those stairs without you seeing me." She resisted the  
urge to look at the old man, but she could almost tell  
he was amused.  
They all ignored the explosions taking place along  
the hillside, the old man noticed this with interest.   
Most people that visited here found Ayeka and Ryoko's  
fights unnerving to say the least.  
"How'd she do that?" Ranma asked pointing at Nabiki  
and looking at the other two martial artists.  
"Ah Nodoka, its good to see you after all these  
years," the old man declared with a serene  
cheerfulness. Akane and Ranma watched him move and  
were impressed.  
~He's good.~ Akane thought.  
~Wow, haven't seen chi control like that outside  
Cologne and Happosai.~  
"I am sorry that did return earlier," Nodoka said  
quietly. "Especially when Achika died." Yosho nodded  
grim-faced.  
"I think I understand your reasons," he said  
softly, clapping her on the shoulders gently. "And  
this must be your son."  
"Ranma Saotome...or whatever," Ranma shrugged. "So  
you're my mom's pop?"  
"Ranma!" Akane was aghast. "At least try to be  
polite."  
"What did I say?!?"  
"Don't you have ANY social graces?"  
"Oh like a tomboy like you would know anything  
about that," Ranma waved it off. Everybody watched as  
Akane's aura flared, and she reached up into the  
dimensional pocket that she kept her mallet.  
  
*crunch*  
  
"You'll have to excuse Ranma and my sister," Nabiki  
said dryly. "They have a unique form of interaction."  
"I'm not so old as to not remember the passions of  
youth," Yosho said, amused.  
"What? No...there's nothing like that!" Akane  
waved her hands in desperate denial.  
"Hell no, I'd never do that before we're married."  
"Right!" Akane and Ranma blinked. "errr...as if  
I'm actually going to marry YOU."  
"Ahh, who'd want you anyway!" they hmphed and  
turned their backs on each other. The thought ~close  
call~ floating through their heads.  
"I was merely commenting on how emotional the young  
get," Yosho smiled slightly. "I never meant to imply  
anything specific."  
"Uh...oh," Ranma and Akane said, blushing.  
~I like this guy,~ Nabiki thought to herself.   
~I'll bet he could give daddy-demon a run for his  
money.~  
"Hey Grandpa," a young man's voice called out.   
They turned to see someone just about Ranma and  
Akane's age appear at the top of the stairs. He was  
slim and wiry with dark hair. "Sasami says lunch is  
almost ready and Washu keeps complaining about  
dimensional anomalies. Oh hello..."  
Nabiki saw a few similarities between him and  
Ranma, mostly body type and the martial artist walk,  
but Ranma was marginally bulkiet. Perhaps that came  
from his father, the picture that Nabiki had finally  
gotten a look at certainly showed a very muscular  
individual.  
"Let me guess," Akane said. "You're Tenchi right?"  
"How'd you guess?" he asked seriously. On cue the  
fighting girls suddenly appeared nearby. One of them  
had spiky silver hair, she just materialized out of  
nowhere, the other had long purple hair and sort of  
stalked out of the woods dressed in a ripped gown that  
HAD been very ornate and elegant.  
"Miss RYOKO," Ayeka shouted in a scandalized voice.  
"How DARE you, this is a very expensive piece of  
clothing!"  
"You should have thought of that before you tried  
to take me princess!"  
"Oh, you met Ryoko and Ayeka," Tenchi said simply.  
"TENNCHIII!!!" suddenly both girls were glomped  
onto the boy. Then they glared at each other and the  
fight erupted again around the boy.  
"Wow, this is creepy," Ranma said.  
"I wonder if its genetic," Akane growled. Nabiki  
watched them closely for several moments, tapping her  
chin, before smirking and laughing low and evilly.  
*******************************************************  
Xellos stopped and looked around nervously.  
"Anything wrong, Xellos?" Amelia asked, keeping as  
much of her concern out of her voice. She was still  
mad at him.  
"I just felt like somebody walked over my grave,"  
he said.  
*******************************************************  
Tenchi managed to find his way out of the battle  
"So how many fiancees do you got?" Ranma asked,  
casually, as if it was a common question for him.  
"Actually I don't have any fian..." Tenchi paused  
and blinked. The fighting girls even stopped at the  
question.  
"Excuse me, I don't believe I heard you properly,"  
the purple haired girl said. "Did you say fiancees?"  
"Plural?" Ryoko blinked. Nabiki checked her watch.  
"Two hours."  
"What does she mean by that?" Tenchi asked.  
"To tell you the truth we don't really understand  
Nabiki," Akane said. "We just sort of watch for her  
out of the corners of our eyes." Nabiki smirked.  
"Okay, you were about to explain this multiple  
fiancee thing," Ryoko interjected.  
"Ranma's step father had an interesting idea on how  
to make money," Nodoka explained.  
"And everything else," Akane noted grimmly.  
"Yeah, we're going to have a talk about that pretty  
soon," Ranma cracked his knuckles.  
"Uh...right.." Tenchi said. "Sounds like you'll  
fit in around here. What were your names again?"  
"This is Ranma Saotome, and his fiancee, Akane  
Tendo."  
"ITS NOT OUR CHOICE!!!" they both shouted at once.  
"Wait, we already established that," Akane said.  
"Oops," Ranma said, and everybody else  
sweatdropped.  
*******************************************************  
"Hello?" The girl answering the phone had long  
brown hair tied in odango like hoops.  
"Yohko?" The cold voice at the other end of the  
phone surprised her.  
"Iako?! Why are you calling here?" Yohko  
sweatdropped. ~What if she wants to challenge me  
again?~  
"I just wanted to tell you that apparently there is  
another soul-weapon and another branch of Manos," her  
cousin said calmly. "At least they used to be Manos,  
I think the name has changed since then."  
"Oh that's good, makes it easier on the rest of us  
then," Yohko could almost feel the irritation from the  
other end. Iako still believed in only one true  
demon-hunter apparently.  
"Actually, apparently this branch has a history of  
insanity and comingling with demon races," Iako said.   
"And I don't mean the ally races either."  
"Okay, that's not good," Yohko agreed. "So why are  
you calling me about it?"  
"Because I just dragged the story out of the old  
fart," Iako growled. "It seems their weapon was  
recently stolen by a group of girls in gymnast suits.   
So when she mentioned it I suspected another 'greatest  
nemesis of the Mano clan.'"  
"Oh wonderful."  
  
  
  
  
[Back to Family Trees][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/pookanopeeka/ft.html



	4. Shift in the Stream

  
Family Trees  
  
  
  
Ripples in the Water  
  
  
  
Same Warning and Disclaimer: I don't own any of this  
stuff...and don't take this fic too seriously.  
  
Last Episode: Wu Fei is set off on a rant about  
marriage by the mention of the word "amazon." The  
Nerimites meet Tenchi, his grandfather, Ryoko and  
Ayeka. Nabiki notices something. Xellos feels  
someone walk over his grave. The Masaki crew are  
given the short version of fiancee situation. The  
Mano cousins discuss a traitor branch of the family.  
*******************************************************  
  
"Yes, its a spatula why do you ask?" Leaf said, her  
husband still busy trying to extricate himself from  
her spell. A blue aura began to grow around the boy,  
and she stepped back ready to repell a spell. She was  
surprised when the boy took his umbrealla off his pack  
and stuffed the point in her husband's face.  
"Then you're Ukyou's parents?" Ryouga asked,  
seemingly calm, looking down at the tentacles wrapping  
around the man's feet.  
"You know Ukyou?" Leaf shouted eagerly, ignoring  
the obviously threatening position the boy was  
directing her husband. After all he was a kid,  
whatever he could do was nothing more than what Jiro  
deserved. "Where can we find her?"  
"So he's the one made her pretend to be a boy and  
chase after Ranma? You're the reason I'm constantly  
getting clobbered over the head with a giant spatula?"  
"Excuse me," Leaf paused and glared at her now very  
nervous husband. "Jiro, you made her pretend to be a  
boy?"  
"I had a reason," he swallowed.  
*******************************************************  
"Hmm, excuse me a moment, father, Mr. Saotome,"  
Kasumi said as she breathed through the house to  
answer the door. She found a small crowd on the other  
side. "Oh my, I help you?"  
"Is Sylphiel here?" Kasumi looked down toward the  
red-head who was standing in front of the group. She  
looked to be about twenty-five years old or so.   
Though she had that same look in her eyes of greater  
age that Cologne and Happosai had. Almost all of them  
had that same look however, the blonde woman and  
purple haired man more than the others. The lone  
exception was the fortyish looking blonde man that was  
obviously with the red head.  
"You are here to see Sylphiel Tendo?" Kasumi said  
quietly.  
"Sylphiel TENDO?" the odd blue-skinned man toward  
the back repeated. "Yes, well I suppose her name  
would change if she got married."  
"Well where is she?" the red-head demanded again.  
"I'm sorry, but my mother has been dead for many  
years now."  
"Your mother? She's dead?" The black haired woman  
had been holding herself aloof up to that point, and  
now she suddenly looked very guilty.  
"I'm afraid so, would you like to come in?" Kasumi  
moved herself to the side and gestured for them to  
come in.  
"Certainly, thank you miss-?"  
"Kasumi," she answered the tall blonde woman. "If  
you'll excuse me I was just making dinner..." There  
was a blur as the red-head and the blonde man zipped  
past.  
"Lina-san," the black haired woman gasped in  
embarrassment.  
"Uh...Kasumi," her father called from the dining  
room. "Who are these people over here?"  
"Friends of mother's, father," Kasumi answered as  
she let them in.   
"OH My Late wife," Soun sniffed. "HOW I MISS YOU!  
WAAAAHH!!!!"  
As the black-haired woman and the purple-haired man  
past she reached out to stop him, politely and  
unaggressively, but still firm. "Excuse me, are you a  
relative of my mother's?"  
"No, why do you ask?" he said, turning closed eyes  
toward her.  
"You bare a slight resemblance to my sisters,"  
Kasumi answered.  
"Surprise, sur..." the black haired woman paused  
and looked at the man. "SISTERS? Plural? Something  
I should know about, Xellos?"  
"Now, now, Ame-chan, now's not the time," he  
pointed at Kasumi.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be discussing our  
personal matters in front of you like this," the woman  
bowed formally.  
"It is perfectly all right," Kasumi answered. "I  
thought I recognized him as mother's...friend anyway.   
I should apologize to you from questioning him here in  
front of you."  
"Perhaps I should talk to you later, Kasumi-san,"  
Amelia said as Xellos fake cringed past them. Amelia  
knew he was enjoying the meal, and it irritated her a  
little more. Though of course he had never seriously  
hurt her, well never intended to.  
*******************************************************  
"Who won?" Akane asked as Ranma and Tenchi came  
into the house for dinner. She blinked as she saw a  
sopping wet Ranko walk in behind her fiancee's shell  
shocked cousin.  
"Does anybody have any hot water?" Ranma-chan  
asked.  
"Certainly," Sasami said, surprised but non-pulsed.  
She sure they'd explain where Akane-san's fiancee  
went in moment. She stepped up and drifted off to the  
kitchen happily.  
"Who is that girl and what's she doing with Lord  
Tenchi?"  
"Oh, Ranma, just why were you fighting near the  
lake?" Nodoka shook her head sadly.  
"Smooth move, Saotome," Nabiki noted.  
"I wasn't!" he snapped. "There was a mop bucket!"  
"Come on, girl," Ryoko stood up growling. "Who are  
you and what are you doing with Tenchi?"  
"Oh it'll be obvious in moment," Ranma started.   
Ryoko launched out with a fist, which Ranma blocked  
almost absently.   
"What the...?" Ryoko found she couldn't press her  
fist forward even an inch, and the red-head didn't  
seem to be having trouble at all.  
"Sorry, I don't fight girls," Ranma-chan said  
simply.  
Tenchi was still trying to process the recent  
event. He'd seen some strange things, but this had to  
top them. Washu leaned back and arched an eyebrow  
with curiosity and amusement.  
"Here's your hot water miss..." Ranma-chan took the  
kettle and upended over her head.  
"HOT!!!HOT!!!HOT!!!!" Ranma, now a he, danced  
around trying to cool off. All the Masaki crew aside  
from Tenchi, Washu and Yosho face faulted.  
"How the heck did she...he...uh you do that?"  
"Its a curse," Akane explained as Ranma blew his  
hands cool. "He fell into the Jusenkyo pool of  
drowned girl, so when he gets what he becomes a girl."  
"This is...strange," Tenchi said finally. Yosho  
laughed, amused. He'd heard of the springs before,  
but he'd never thought that he'd see a victim, or that  
it would be his own grandson.  
"Uh, why is she looking at me like that?" Ranma  
asked pointing at Washu. The Masaki crew  
sweatdropped.  
"Hmm, THAT will make an interesting wedding night,"  
Nobuyuki sniped. Ranma and Akane resisted the urge to  
smash him into the ground. After all, they were the  
guests.  
"You get used to it," Nabiki said. "Lots of the  
gang back home is cursed, including one of the  
fiancees." Nabiki checked her watch. "Speaking of  
which."  
"Speaking of which what?" Ayeka snapped. "Speak  
plainly if you can!"  
"Patience, sister," Nabiki snickered. "Remember I  
when said two hours?"  
"Yes and why do you insist on calling me sister?   
And what does this have to do with anything?"  
"Consider it a display of female solidarity,"  
Nabiki said. "And as for the comment two hours, I  
believe I said that...abouut...two hours ago...NOW!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"What was that?" Tenchi asked. Ranma and Akane  
looked sick.  
  
*THUD*  
*THUD*  
*THUD*  
*CRASH*  
  
The wall collapsed in a shower of dust.  
  
"Nihao!!"  
"Get away from my Ranma-darling you Gaijin hussy!!"  
"Hey Ranchan, I'm here to save you from that  
heartless Nabiki!" Nabiki arched an eyebrow.  
"Sorry about this," Ranma moaned.  
*******************************************************  
"You know what?" Leaf tapped her feet angrily.   
"This bridge looks awfully familiar."  
"I'm doing the best I can ALRIGHT!!" Ryouga  
shouted.  
"This is the fifth time we've been here," Kuonji  
noted, then whistling innocently when they both glared  
at him.  
"Just let me find someone to ask directions,"  
Ryouga complained looking around for a sign of  
anything familiar. It was a futile gesture, Ryouga  
wouldn't recommend a structure unless it was on top of  
him. Suddenly Leaf's eyes widened in sudden fear.  
"Eveyrbody hide!" they scattered to various  
positions as what seemed to be a cute blonde girl  
skated by, humming happily to herself. ~All that evil  
and darkness can't be coming from that girl, can it?~  
Suddenly the blonde girl stopped and stared at stop  
sign.  
"OH!! What a CUTE stop sign! Lisa-Maria come home  
with Azusa?" The cute girl ripped the sign out of the  
ground and happily skated back the way she came. Leaf  
sweatdropped.  
"Is she gone?" Leaf looked over to see Ryouga  
shaking in fear high in a leafy tree.  
~If I hadn't felt her I'd be calling him a wuss,~  
she said. ~Wow, I wonder what she is.~  
"What's the big deal about that girl?" her husband,  
Jiro, asked.  
"She wants to take me home and put me in her  
collection of cute things," Ryouga whispered. "Is she  
gone?"  
"I don't see her anywhere," Leaf said. "Now can we  
PLEASE get to this place and find my daughter?"  
"Just a moment," Ryouga said. "I see somewhere we  
can ask directions."  
"Hello," Ryouga said as the door opened. "Can you  
direct us to..."  
"Oh...hello Ryouga," Kasumi said sweetly. "Ranma's  
not here, he went with Akane, Nabiki and his mother to  
visit his family."  
"Well I'm not here to...WHAT...Akane AND Nabiki?   
Does he know no shame? RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO..."  
"Jiro, spatula." Leaf pointed at Ryouga who was  
preparing to leave.  
"Yes, maam."  
*clang*  
"HEY!"  
"I'd be glad to let you run off it get lost, that  
is AFTER you help me find my daughter."  
"Ukyou hits harder than him," Ryouga noted  
critically. Leaf blinked and started laughing  
hysterically.  
"That's not funny," Jiro Kuonji whined.  
"Excuse me, would you like to come in," Kasumi  
asked, as the "girl" started to calm down. "I was  
just serving dinner, and we would welcome more  
company."  
"That sounds..." Jiro was cut off by a look from  
his suddenly serious wife.  
"Sorry, but we have to go find our daughter..."  
"Do you mean Ukyou?" Kasumi asked. Leaf and Jiro  
blinked. "Well she does take after you, and that man  
is wielding a giant spatula."  
"So do you know where she is?"  
"She went with the other fiancees to go after  
Ranma," Kasumi said sweetly. "It shouldn't take you  
long to get there, perhaps you'd want some rest and  
food first?"  
"Hey Kasumi, what's with inviting people to  
dinner?" Ryouga asked, confused.  
"Well, okay just for a little bit," Leaf said  
finally.  
"Well it is moderately boring without Ranma  
around," Kasumi said quietly. "So I was hoping to  
make do. Mother's friends are certainly interesting,  
but I certainly wouldn't want to turn out such a good  
friend of the family as Ryouga or Ukyou's parents."  
"Is there enough food?" Jiro asked.  
"Oh, I'm used to cooking for Ranma and his father,  
well, step-father as it turns out," Kasumi said.   
"Genma is here, and two of mother's friends certainly  
have healthy appetites, but I think I can make do."   
She smiled sweetly.  
"Yeah, yeah," LEaf sighed as she accepted the offer  
and walked into the house. "Garrick always said a  
mercenary should be ready to eat whenever they can.   
That was ONE thing he was right about at least."  
"Hey look, Lina, its an elf!"  
"I'm only half-elf you dolt!" Leaf snapped.  
"We've become a dungeons and dragons convention  
Saotome," Soun noted wearily. Jiro stepped in, saw  
Genma and growled.  
"Ah...Kuonji," Genma swallowed. "Long time no  
see."  
"SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Jiro charged forward  
spatula upraised.  
"Hey you spilled my food! FIREBALL!"  
Kasumi smiled as the chaos continued. Now it  
seemed more like home again, she walked to the  
telephone to contact the contractors.  
*******************************************************  
"There, finished," Kiyone said wearily, looking  
about the last bit of the ships quarters. It had  
taken long enough to do the job, but now she was done.  
Everything looked perfect.  
"Hey, Kiyone," Mihoshi called to the swiftly  
calming detective.   
"What is it Mihoshi?"  
"What if she tries to show up at the apartment?"   
Kiyone blinked. "I mean we haven't paid the rent in  
two months, and last time we were there the place was  
a wreck from the fight when everybody visited last  
time."  
"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
"Hey why don't we have headquarters give her  
Tenchi's address and meet her there?" Kiyone fought  
to get a grip on herself. When MIHOSHI was thinking  
clearer than she was, it was a BAD sign.  
"That's a good idea Mihoshi, let's do that," she  
noticed a frame sitting on the control center. There  
were several individual pictures inside the glass.   
Mihoshi must have pulled it out while they were  
cleaning. She glanced at the picture of a younger  
Mihoshi, and her mother.   
Kiyone had met the woman once or twice, and  
remembered she had a tendency to talk about future  
events as if they were history. She guessed it had  
something to do with being FROM the future. Still Bra  
was almost as big a ditz as Mihoshi. Still there were  
some people there she didn't recognize.  
"Hey Mihoshi who are these other people here in  
these pictures?"  
"Well, that's my younger brother," she pointed to  
an angry looking boy in a black, sleeveless t-shirt.   
"And our younger sister." The girl she pointed to was  
a red-head wearing metal bracers about four years old.  
There was a crushed piece of pipe in her hands, and  
she embarrassed. Kiyone noted that Mihoshi would have  
been about eighteen when this picture was taken so  
that was maybe seven years ago.  
"And in this picture?" It was a young couple. One  
was an opportunistic looking woman with blue hair  
wearing a tee-shirt that said "capsule" across the  
front. The other had an angry expression similar to  
Mihoshi's brother, and wild, spiky black hair.  
"Oh those are my grandparents that aren't born  
yet," she said as if it was no big-deal. "And this  
guy over here is my dad." Kiyone had thought that the  
individual in question wasn't supposed to be there  
actually, since his back was turned to the camera. He  
seemed to be scratching his head in confusion though,  
and knowing Mihoshi it fit.  
"I can't wait to meet your family!" Mihoshi jumped  
up and down in delight.  
"Yeah, well let's make those calls, then," Kiyone  
sat down and turned to the communications controls.  
  
  
[Back to Family Trees][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/pookanopeeka/ft.html



	5. A River Redirected

  
Family Trees  
  
  
  
A Shift in the Stream  
  
  
  
Same Warning and Disclaimer: I don't own any of this  
stuff...and don't take this fic too seriously.  
  
Last Episode: Leaf and Ryouga get annoyed with Jiro  
Hibiki. The Slayers crew shows up at the Tendo  
household looking for Sylphiel. Ranma's curse is  
revealed to the Tenchi crew. The fiancees arrive.   
Leaf, Jiro and Ryouga arrive at the Tendo houshold.  
Kasumi and Amelia discuss Xellos. Jiro tries to kill  
Genma. Kiyone plans to direct her mother to the  
shrine and discusses Mihoshi's family.  
*******************************************************  
  
Most people would approach a war zone with the  
utmost of caution. In fact, most people would not  
even bother to approach. They would turn around and  
run at the first sight of an impact crater Partially  
destroyed structures and still smoking energy blast  
burns tended to have that effect on people. Kiyone  
and Mihoshi barely noticed the damage at all.  
"Hmm, Ryoko and Ayeka REALLY got into it didn't  
they, Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked. Kiyone paused to pull  
something out of a tree.  
"A spatula?" Kiyone blinked, and looked around. A  
brown haired girl stepped out of the trees then and  
snatched it from her. Kiyone noted the huge spatula  
strapped to her back.  
"Thanks, I was looking for those," the girl said,  
unconcerned about Kiyone's presence. "Seen any more  
of these? I'm missing like three still."  
"Excuse me," Kiyone said calmly. "Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm Ukyou Kuonji," the girl said cheerfully.   
"Who are you two, more of that Tenchi's girlfriends?"  
"What?!" Kiyone sputtered. "Whatever gave you that  
idea?"  
"Tenchi's girlfriend," Mihoshi laughed. "What  
a...oh hello Ryoko and Ayeka." Mihoshi waved  
cheerfully to the angry girls.  
~Oh no.~ Kiyone sighed and turned to face a fuming  
Ayeka.  
"Detective Kiyone," she said tightly. "What is she  
talking about?"  
"And what do you think about Tenchi?" Ryoko growled  
at Mihoshi. Mihoshi, being Mihoshi, took the question  
on face value.  
"Well, let's see, he's cute, nice, polite, calm..."  
She looked up and the subject left her head. "Ooo,  
look at how pretty the stars are tonight!!"  
"Grrr! You two know I don't feel anything for  
Tenchi," Kiyone growled. "Now, why are you here?"  
"I'm here to save my Ranchan from that witch  
Nabiki," Ukyou said cheerfully. Her next movement was  
a swift dodge to the side, without changing her basic  
stance or expression. Where she had been standing a  
gymnast's club smashed into a tree.  
"Why you peasant!" The speaker was a pale-skinned  
gymnast. "How dare you presume to chase my  
Ranma-darling! There is no way that he would even  
consider such a commoner as yourself. Not when he has  
Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose of St. Hebereke, ready to  
give herself to him. OHHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Everybody  
excepting Ayeka cringed.  
"Is there something wrong with that laugh," she  
asked curiously.  
Kiyone face faulted as somebody tried to smash the  
dark-haired, pale girl with a bon bori. The gymnast  
leaped out of the way and   
"Neither of you marry Airen," the blue haired girl  
declared. "Amazon law say, he Shampoo groom, so  
Shampoo marry!"  
"Nobody invited you three," a fourth voice nearly  
growled as another girl walked out of the trees. She  
tossed Ukyou the missing three spatulas. "There's  
your spatulas Ukyou."  
"Hey, thanks Akane," Ukyou said cheerfully.  
"Why you play nice-nice with pathetic violent-girl  
when she try steal Airen!"  
"Why would I want that baka freak!?" Akane shouted.  
"By the way, Auntie Saotome was sharpening her sword,  
something about truce-breakers."  
"Shampoo behave."  
~Just wait until I figure out the manner in which  
this little beauty operates,~ Kodachi smirked as she  
fiddled with a bracelet. "Excuse me, I have to find  
the rest of my clubs."  
"Shampoo go set up tent." Both girls vanished into  
the trees again.  
"Okay this is weird," Kiyone growled. "What's  
going on?"  
"Oh, sorry," Akane said politely. "That Baka idiot  
my dad has me engaged to is Katsuhito's grandson,  
we're visiting for a little while, these three  
followed us."  
~More descendants of the Jurai? Hmm, maybe I  
shouldn't ask Mom to come here just now.~ Kiyone  
looked hard at Akane. "There's something familiar  
about you."  
"You know, I was thinking the same thing about  
you," Akane said curiously.  
"Hey, everybody!" Mihoshi shouted. "Kiyone's  
parents are coming to visit too!"  
~Great, so much for not asking mom to come here."  
"Is that so?" Ayeka arched an eyebrow. "Who are  
your parents Detective Makibi? And why can they not  
find their own lodgings?"  
"Yeah, we don't need more freeloaders," Ryoko  
agreed.  
"Be, careful about accusing people of freeloading,  
Ryoko!"  
"If freeloading is all my father gets up to it'll  
be a miracle," Kiyone muttered.  
"Is it just me," Akane asked. "Or is this getting  
weird?"  
"Weird? around us?" Ukyou said dryly. "You've got  
to be kidding suger."  
*******************************************************  
In the Nerima, in a similar scene of battle scars  
and smoking ruin, another group of people were quietly  
have tea. Aside from the panda and spatula weilding  
martial artist lying unconscious in pile outside.  
"We should apologize for the state of your house,  
Kasumi-san," Amelia said politely. "Lina can get  
quite active at times."  
"Oh, its no problem at all," Kasumi said as she  
filled her pot of tea. "Ranma's fiancees and rivals  
destroy the house on a regular basis. Isn't that  
right father?" The man nodded from behind is paper.  
~Just pretend nothing's happening,~ he thought as  
he scanned the paper, not noticing it was upside down.  
"Will you be staying for the night?" Kasumi asked.  
"In this mess?" Gourry asked surprised.  
"Jellyfish-brains!" Lina whacked him upside the  
head. "We made the mess, so don't go complaining  
about it!"  
"Oh this will be fixed in little while," Kasumi  
said.  
"How is that...?" Zelgadis was interrupted by what  
seemed to be a flash of red light that whipped through  
the damaged portions of the house. Somebody seemed to  
step out of the flashing light for a moment, a slim  
man in a red jumpsuit with lightning bolts on it. He  
seemed to flicker off and on while the red blur  
continued zipping about the house.  
"What happened here?" he asked Kasumi. "I don't  
see any of the normal sources of damage, oh wait,  
there's Ryouga." The bandanna wearing boy absently  
waved from where he was comparing methods of  
depression with Zelgadis.  
"Some friends of my mother's are visiting," Kasumi  
said sweetly. "And there was an argument over some  
spilt food. Thank you for coming, I wasn't certain  
you'd come out this hour." The man in the red suit  
nodded momentarily, flickering again, as if saying, oh  
I see.  
"Hey, this is good exercise," the man said before  
vanishing into the blur again. "I'll have this  
finished in a moment." The last sentence seemed to  
come from everywhere, then suddenly the blur just  
vanished and the house was in perfect condition again.  
"What was that?"  
"The contractor," Kasumi said simply. "Will you be  
staying the night then?"  
"Not me," Leaf said standing up, after blinking  
away the surprise from the rapid fix up job. "I don't  
have the time to be sitting around here much longer.   
As soon as my husband wakes up we're out of here."   
She blinked in surprise. "Oh by the Gods, I sound  
like SPARK!"  
"And I'm going with you!" Ryouga shouted. "Its my  
only chance to get to Ranma before he does something  
terrible to Akane!"  
"Whatever," Leaf waved the comment aside. They had  
all been variously breifed on the fiancee/rival  
situation. Leaf would have felt sorry for the poor  
boy if it weren't the fact that one of the fiancees  
was her daughter. "Wait a minute, that gives me an  
idea."  
"Huh?" Ryouga looked nervous as the half-elf  
smirked, recognizing Ukyou's "I've got a plan" smile.  
*******************************************************  
"See who's at the gate, Sasuke," Kuno ordered. "I  
must prepare for my trek to face the evil sorcerer  
Ranma."  
"Yes, master," the ninja strolled to the front of  
the estate and out to the gate. Outside he saw a pair  
of nearly identical girls. Both wearing long, double  
pony tails coming out of a braided loop. One was  
dressed in tight, dark-colored clothes and had a  
rather venomous look on her face.  
The other was fidgeting and appeared rather  
irritated and anger. The tight discipline in other  
seemed to not at all be present in the second girl.   
This one was wearing sweats and a t-shirt that showed  
more skin but revealed less than the other girl's  
apparel.  
"Is this the Kuno estate?" the fidgety one asked  
irritably.  
"Yes it is," Sasuke said. "How may I help.."  
"Who is it Sasuke?" Kuno stepped out into the  
estate's yard.  
~Oh...what a BABE!~ Yohko thought practically  
drooling, and ignoring Iako's palpable irritation.  
~What a ditz,~ Iako thought shaking her head.   
~When is she going to learn to apply discipline  
outside of combat?~  
"Two young women, I think they're sisters," Sasuke  
said. The the solemn girl arched an eyebrow at that.   
Yohko's latest crush didn't survive Kuno opening his  
mouth again.  
"Ah, doubtless they have come to seek the  
incomparable grace and majesty of Tatewaki Kuno, the  
Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Alas but my heart  
already belongs to the pig-tailed goddes and the  
virtuous Akane Tendo. Still such persistance should  
be rewarded," Sasuke stepped back from the open  
entrance as the two girls looked at each other for a  
moment. "Very well I shall....ACCK!!! ARGGH!! EEEK!  
AEIIII! OW!! OW!! OW!!"  
"It seems the rumors of insanity were correct,"  
Iako said cooly.  
"Hey, where do you think you're going, toad?!"  
Yohko shouted, a small blast of magical armor passed  
in front of the ninja. "We have some questions to  
ask." Iako's whip flashed out and caught the ninja,  
bringing him back towards them.  
"We are looking for one Kodachi Kuno," Iako said.  
"What a coincidence," a new voice said. They  
turned around to see a woman in her late twenties with  
long red hair and sparkling red eyes. She was dressed  
in a manner similar to Iako, but with much brighter  
colors. "So am I."  
"And who are you?" the woman handed her a card.   
"You-gen-kai-sya? Ayaka Kisaragi?"  
"Oh I've heard of you," Iako sneered, holding the  
ninja out at arm's length. "Mystical investigations,  
you work for money."  
"Family talents for swordsmanship and magic," she  
shrugged. "Might as well use it to make a living.   
And you two I guess are Manos, lack of battle dress  
notwithstanding."  
"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" Yohko asked.  
"The musuem hired me to recover a supposedly  
mystical item," she shrugged. "Thanks for going  
through the gymnast's ahead of me, made it easy to get  
information."  
"Speaking of information," Iako said levelly. All  
three looked to a nervous Sasuke.  
*******************************************************  
"This is starting to turn into a family reunion  
weekend," Nabiki said cooly. Behind her Akane and  
Nodoka were going through family photo albums. Ranma  
was supposedly doing the same, but it looked more like  
he was sleeping. "How long has it been anyway?"  
"You remember the hell brat?" Kiyone asked.  
"Yep," Nabiki nodded. "That's right, didn't see  
the whole thing though."*  
"Think we should warn him?" Kiyone asked, glaring  
at the younger girl. Both thought about it for a  
moment.  
"Nah."  
*******************************************************  
Xellos glanced about nervously, that sense of  
impending doom had just deepened.  
"Xellos, what is it this time?" Amelia demanded  
irritably. He had been on the verge of "convincing"  
her not to be mad anymore when suddenly he's looking  
for threats again. ~Hmm, wonder if we need a new  
game.~  
"Must be my imagination, Ame-chan," he smiled  
cheerfully.  
*******************************************************  
"Ooo, Shampoo get see Airen's family!" Shampoo  
plopped down on the table, oddly enough it fell rather  
round under her feet, and snatched up the book.  
"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Akane  
demanded.  
"That certainly wasn't polite," Nodoka agreed.  
"Grrr."  
"What that noise?" Shampoo asked then shrugging.  
"Excuse miss...Shampoo," Sasami said quietly,  
pointing down.  
"Oh, Shampoo land on Airen head," she giggled.   
"Sorry." She flipped off, driving Ranma's head back  
into the table again, and landed on a couch with the  
book. She flipped through several places and stopped.  
"Shampoo, we were looking at that," Akane yelled.   
"Now give it back and go off and cook up some Ramen or  
something."  
"Who's that?" Shampoo asked turning the book  
towards Nodoka with a pale expression. She was  
pointing to a slim angry looking young man standing  
between a younger Nodoka and some other girl.  
"Oh him?" Nodoka said. "That's my brother Wu Fei,  
we haven't heard from him since he went to China  
several years ago."  
"Airen's uncle name Wu Fei?" Shampoo asked quietly  
looking at Ranma.  
"Why you asking me?" he responded. "I just found  
out about all this stuff." The amazon looked at the  
picture and turned a lovely shade of green.  
"Excuse me, Shampoo go be very sick now," and with  
that the amazon vanished through the hole in the wall.  
Well, Washu, HAD just fixed it, but Shampoo solved  
that problem easily enough.  
"ARG!!! Ryoko and Ayeka are bad enough!" the pink  
scientist shouted. "I haven't seen this much damage  
since my ex was learning black magic. Grrr, a blind  
man practicing attack spells indeed."   
  
  
[Back to Family Trees][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/pookanopeeka/ft.html



	6. A Change in the Tide

  
Family Trees  
  
  
  
A River Redirected  
  
  
  
Warning and Disclaimer: I don't own any of the  
characters aside from Jiro Kuonji, but he's more of  
a punching bag than a character. Oh yeah, before I  
get any comments, in Ruin Explorers, Wiccan is a race of  
cat people (assuming Fam is typical member) NOT a  
religion.  
  
[I'm going to finish here for the moment though this  
part is kind of short...I]  
  
Last Episode: Kiyone arrived at the shrine in time  
to meet the fiancees looking for lost weapons in the  
woods. The Tendo contractor flashes by to repair  
the after battle mess back at the Dojo. Leaf comes up  
with plan that doesn't involve waiting for her  
husband to wake up. The Manos maul Tatewaki  
Kuno and meet Ayaka Kisaragi. Nabiki and Kiyone  
discuss family, and Shampoo makes a sickening (for her)  
discovery.  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"There is NO way I'm going to cast the spell,"  
the woman shouted at her youthful seeming friend.   
Youthful seeming, and still annoyingly youthful  
acting at times.  
"But Ihrie...I'll just mess up!" The "girl's"  
tail twitched nervously.  
"Why couldn't I pair up with an elf," Ihrie  
wondered to herself, she was approaching her  
mid-thirties with an old scar on her cheek. Her  
long purple hair stuck out at odd angles, as if she had  
never even heard of a brush before. "They may stay  
young longer even than you wiccans, but at least  
they don't ACT like kids."  
"Oh come on Ihrie," Fam whined. "We have plenty  
of your pills. And you're a much better magician than  
I am and this involves time AND dimension travel and I  
don't think I can do it right."   
Ihrie growled, of course Fam was only half right.  
Raw power and theoretical superiority didn't help  
much when you only got one spell in each battle. Plus  
Fam knew all her spells and a several more besides that  
Ihrie's curse had made impossible for her to learn  
properly.  
"Fam, you once cast a spell in a place normal  
spellcasting should have been impossible," Ihrie  
said rubbing her temples irritably. "Even if it was just  
a simple illusion, you can handle THIS, besides she's  
your kid, not mine." ~And to think I rejoiced when  
you finally stopped whining about Lyle. Last time we  
visited your daughter we ended up getting chased  
around by some psycho with blue hair.~  
"Well...okay, if you say so Ihrie."  
"Just cast the spell."  
  
*******************************************************  
"Back so soon, Shampoo?" Cologne said as Shampoo  
sort of shuffled into the Nekohanten. "Is something  
the matter, great-grandaughter?"  
"Yes," Shampoo snatched a bowl of ramen and sat  
down heavily, sort of poking at the noodles before  
eating experimentally.  
"Is the son-in-law..." Cologne ceased speaking,  
as Shampoo pushed away the bowl of ramen. The color  
drained out of her face and then returned in shades  
of green. "What is it Shampoo?"  
"Ranma is family," Shampoo said, standing up  
calmly, and then making a mad dash for the public  
restroom.  
"This complicates matters," Cologne said to  
herself.  
  
*******************************************************  
"Decisions, decisions," Nabiki said to herself,  
watching Ryoko and Ayeka fight off into the hills.   
Tenchi was in the fields doing chores, this early  
in the morning, Ranma was still asleep. Nabiki had  
seen Akane in the dining area in the process of  
waking up. She must have had a long night, Akane wasn't  
usually that tired in the morning. Still, her  
asking how Kasumi had gotten so short was quite amusing.  
Ryoko had no money that she could determine, so  
it  
was useless selling the little information she had  
gleaned to the pirate. She doubted Ayeka would be  
willing to believe it, so blackmailing her was out  
of the question.  
"Now, Xellos on the other hand," Nabiki pondered  
that. How much farther could she push him before he  
called her bluff.  
"So you noticed her too?" Nabiki turned to  
Kiyone,  
who was suddenly just there. Nabiki wasn't  
surprised, she hadn't felt a teleport, but that was probably  
because Kiyone hadn't teleported.   
"Of course YOU never thought of getting a little  
advantage from that," Nabiki said, dryly.  
"Knowing you, you've already found excuses to  
avoid the schemes that would really hurt her," Kiyone  
said. "And have gone on to, 'let's get daddy.'"  
"Its hard to make any money with you around,"  
Nabiki said. "Its too much like actually having a  
conscience."  
"By the way," Nabiki turned to face her. "How  
did you get him to teach you the teleport thing?"  
"What do you care, you've always been happy  
without  
magic," Nabiki commented. "Hell, even I only drag  
the stuff out of him for a little oneupmanship."  
"Curiosity, and I could have used the "  
"Payment for getting me and Akane out of town."  
"From the sounds of it you were already coming  
here," Kiyone said. Then she smiled. "I can't wait  
to see his reaction to that."  
"KIYONE!!" the teal-haired woman face-faulted as  
Mihoshi called out in search of her. "Where are you  
Kiyone!?!?? Oh there you are! I've been looking  
everywhere for you."  
"Incoming!" Nabiki shouted pointing up into the  
sky at the descending body. Kiyone saw it, judged the  
trajectory and smirked a little. Tenchi returning  
from some morning chores looked up and sighed.  
"What now?"  
"Oh sorry, Mihoshi, didn't mean to be avoiding  
you  
or anything," Kiyone said nervously. The falling  
person approached with rapid speed.  
"Well you should be more considerate...ooo look  
at the cool rock!" Mihoshi bent down to pick up said  
rock  
as the falling person zoomed past her towards a  
wide-eyed Kiyone. "Hey, Kiyone, what happened to  
you?"  
"Is that a giant spatula?" Nabiki asked pointing  
at  
the unconscious pair.  
"You IDIOT!!! Now we'll have to find out where  
he  
landed!" This was followed by a sleeping Ranma  
landing in the courtyard by Akane express.  
"Ever alert martial artist," she hmphed.  
"GET BACK HERE RYOKO!"  
"COME AND GET ME SLOW POKE!!!" Ryoko shouted  
back.   
~Hmm...she's getting better at this.~ Everybody  
watched them pass and sweatdropped. Ranma snored.  
"Hey, what's with all the noise?" Ukyou walked up  
to the rest of the crowd stretching out the kinks  
from  
sleeping on the ground. She looked back to where  
Kiyone was coming around underneath the the human  
bullet. "Dad?"  
Shampoo, who had disappeared sometime last night,  
and Ukyou had refused to impose on anybody as  
uninvited guests and set up camps. Nobody knew  
where  
Kodachi had ended up.   
"I'm sorry, but he irritated me!" The Nerimites  
looked at each other and groaned. Akane noted a  
bucket of water and started in that direction.  
"Grrr...Mihoshi!" Kiyone staggered to her feet in  
time to see Akane splash Ranma awake.   
"What did you do that for?" Ranma-chan shouted.  
"What the...huh? Wow, interesting wedding  
night."  
"Dady's little girl," Nabiki smirked, ignoring  
Kiyone's growl.  
"Hey, who's the new girl?" the non nerimites  
facefaulted as they tried to figure out how Mihoshi  
had seen it happen and still didn't figure it out.   
"She's cute." This, on the other hand, surprised  
them.  
"Ah Ha!" Nobuyuki shouted. "I knew it!"  
"Quick! Turn me back to a guy!"  
"Mihoshi! You're giving us a reputation!"  
"Ah ha!! There he is! RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO  
DIE!!!"  
"Hmm? Ryouga great to see you man!"  
"Shut up, Ranma, I'm here to punish you for your  
mistreatment of women!" This resulted in two roving  
fights.  
"Do those two ever give it a rest?" Ukyou asked  
watching the pair of martial artists take their  
explosive match into the hills.  
"No." Tenchi and Akane said at once, then looked  
at each other and blinked.  
"Great now I lost them both, hold it," Leaf  
scratched the tip of her ear. "If that was Ranma  
Saotome, that means we're here."  
"MOM!" Ukyou shouted in surprise. ~Wow she looks  
just like she did when she left, how does she do  
it?~   
"Ucchan!" the elfin girl, about Ukyou's height,  
but a little slimmer. "I found you!" The two hugged  
and jumped up and down amid numerous sweatdrops.  
"Dad said you were dead!"  
"Yeah, well, he's an idiot," Leaf said. "Umm,  
what happened to your ears?"  
"Oh, yeah," she blushed and shifted her hair to  
let the pointed ears show.  
"Ukyou!?" Akane shouted in surprise.  
"Ukyou's an elf?" Nabiki blinked in surprise.  
"Dad said they'd attract too much attention,"  
Ukyou said shyly. Leaf glared at the unconscious Jiro.   
"What happened to him anyway?"  
"He accused that Ryouga boy of taking advantage  
of you," Leaf said.  
"How'd he know I tried to...uh...oops." Leaf  
leveled a look at her making Ukyou realize she had  
just given too much away. "Accident with a love  
potion?"  
"Grrr..." Leaf fumed. "I'll talk to him, AFTER I  
talk to you about some things."  
"Like what?"  
"Like immortality for on thing," all the Nerimans  
present, with the notable exception of Nabiki, face  
faulted.  
  
*******************************************************  
"No, we are not sisters," Iako said crisply.   
"Why do people keep asking us that?"  
"Hey, you too look so identical that HAS to be  
the next thing on most people's minds."  
"Well, we AREN'T sisters," Yohko insisted, though  
she really wouldn't mind it very much.  
"My point exactly," Ayaka said.  
"We should be getting on with travelling to look  
for the Kuno," Iako said puzling over her comrades'  
abilities to waste time. "But since you insist on  
pestering us." Iako pulled a photograph from a  
pocket that seemed to be in her clothes some  
where though nobody could figure out where.   
"Hey, Iako what are you doing with a picture of  
my father?" Iako blinked.   
"Grrrr."  
"Ha!" Ayaka declared. "I knew you were sisters.  
"Oh my Iako, isn't this great?" Yohko smiled at   
who was turning out to be her half-sister.  
~By the first devil-hunter!~ Iako thought.   
~She's going to hug me...she's GOING TO hug me!"   
  
  
[Back to Family Trees][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/pookanopeeka/ft.html



	7. A Current Moved

  
Family Trees  
  
  
  
A Change in the Tide  
  
  
  
**************************************************** Last Episode: Ihrie and Fam discuss casting a gate  
opening spell to visit Fam's child. Kiyone and Nabiki  
discuss another person. Leaf finally finds Ukyou.   
Iako comes as close to panicking as she's ever been on  
discovering that Yohko is her half-sister.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
In the hills about the Masaki shrine two battles  
were raging. Two girls and two boys, one of whom was  
a girl at the moment, were fighting as if to kill each  
other, of course if they had REALLY been trying to  
kill each other there would have been a lot more  
devastation.  
One of these battles was no where near close, Ryoko  
was easily Ayeka's superior. Though Ryoko had to note  
that she was getting much better at taking care of  
herself than she had been when they first starting  
living at the shrine.   
Ranma and Ryouga, on the other hand, were at the  
point that it took an interruption to actually finish  
their fights. Either that or the unlikely event of  
Ryouga deciding he didn't really want to kill Ranma.   
The case in this point was an interruption.  
"RANMA!! GET BACK HERE AND DIE!!"/"STAND AND FIGHT  
RYOKO!!"  
"Yeah right you can take me."/"Come and get me,  
Princess!"  
"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!" Who exactly shouted was  
lost in the following collision. Resulting in a huge  
explosion and a pile of four stunned combatants.  
*******************************************************  
Everybody turned away from the mother and daughter  
reunion to see the geyser of earth and power erupt  
into the sky in the hills. Well except for Ukyou, who  
was trying to process the comment about immortality,  
and her father, who was still unconscious. Then there  
was quiet.  
"Wow, that was big," Nobuyuki commented  
intelligently.  
"Oh! I hope nobody was hurt!" Sasami gasped.  
"Those bakas," Akane hmphed. "Well I guess  
somebody has to go check on them." She started  
stalking off into the hills.  
"Anybody else coming along?" Tenchi asked, turning  
to follow her.  
"You're kidding right?" Leaf said, pointing at  
Ukyou and blinking. "Listen I have about three  
months, less now, to cram sixteen years of knowledge  
down her head before she has to make her choice, and  
you want me to leave?"  
"I'll go!" Mihoshi shouted, cheerfully. Kiyone  
imagined Mihoshi applying first aid to anybody and  
facefaulted.  
"Umm, Mihoshi, I'm not certain that's a good idea."  
"But I thought I recognized that guy that attacked  
that cu.." Kiyone slapped a hand over Mihoshi's mouth.  
"What did I tell you about making comments like  
that around other people?" Kiyone whispered, almost  
growling. Then she laughed nervously at the people  
staring at them.  
"I'm not asking," Akane declared before heading  
back towards the site of the explosion.  
"I've never bothered to either," Tenchi agreed,  
continuing as well.  
"Tenchi, wait up!" Sasami called out. "Azaka,  
Kamidake, we got to go help." The three of them and  
the logs faded away into the woods.  
"What's this about immortality?" Ukyou asked,  
confused. "And a choice?" Ukyou watched her mother  
laugh nervously.  
"Okay, no time for dawdling about," Leaf said,  
getting a hold of herself. A dimensional pocket  
appeared in front of her.  
"Looking for some privacy?" Nabiki asked levely,  
with a smirk. Ukyou face faulted as she worked  
through the implications of Nabiki with such powers.   
Then stood up narrowing her eyes.  
"What's the catch?" Leaf demanded, narrowly.  
"Yeah, Nabiki you never do anything without a  
profit margin in mind," Ukyou added, Nabiki smirked.  
"I'll just put it on your tab Ukyou," Nabiki said.  
"Tab?" Leaf blinked. "You owe her money?"  
"Everybody owes her money," Ukyou said irritably.  
"I'm an honest business woman," Nabiki insisted.  
"Like I said I'll put the entrance fee on your tab."  
"And how will you know when we want out?"  
"Just call out, I'll hear you," Nabiki said. ~At  
least sticking annoying alarm clocks in there doesn't  
help my ears much.~  
"If this is a trick I'm going to skewer you girl,"  
Leaf promised Nabiki.  
"I'll do everything I promised to do," Nabiki said  
eyes closed and head pointed to the ground as she  
leaned against a tree. "I swear."  
As Ukyou and her mother cautiously stepped into the  
dimensional pocket and it closed behind them, Kiyone  
slipped up next to Nabiki.  
"So what is the trick?"  
"I forgot to mention that I put the exit fee on her  
tab as well," Nabiki said, smirking. "By the way,  
shall I start a tab for you as well?"  
"What are you talking about?" Kiyone asked  
nervously.  
"About a week stuck in our parents' homeworld, and  
the noises after hours. EVERY night," Nabiki smirked  
as Kiyone blushed. ~I told you I'd get you back for  
having to sleep in that stable.~  
*******************************************************  
"Well, here we are Fam," Ihrie said. "Which way  
now?" She'd heard Fam cast the spell, and she had  
done it properly, well she had done it half-properly.   
They should at least be in the proper vicinity of  
Fam's daughter. Which time of the girl's life, on the  
other hand, Ihrie had no idea.  
"Well, I don't know," Fam said, looking about at  
all the trees. At that point the explosion erupted a  
mile or so below them.  
"Think that's them?" Ihrie asked drly.  
"She did turn out to be rather violent didn't she,"  
Fam said sadly.  
"Your fault for trusting a prince like THAT one,"  
Ihrie said.  
"He seemed nice enough," Fam said embarrassed.  
"So does my father by all reports."  
*******************************************************  
"Well here we are, the Masaki shrine," Iako said  
glancing at the steps irritably. Ayaka and Yohko  
looked toward the top and swallowed. ~Yohko's my  
sister, damn, at least I'm not half-demon or  
something.~  
~I hope this means we don't have to fight anymore,~  
Yohko thought. ~But then it didn't seem to help our  
grandmothers.~  
"That's a lot of steps," Yohko stated simply upon  
seeing the stairs.  
"I knew a shouldn't have gotten out of bed today,"  
Ayaka whined. Iako growled, knowing they were both  
easily capable of making the climb in flash. "All  
this climbing and sweating is going to ruin my  
youthful complexion!" Both Manos blinked and looked  
at the woman after that remark.  
"I wouldn't worry about that," Yohko said politely.  
*******************************************************  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Kasumi-san,"  
Amelia bowed to her as they left the building. "You  
certainly seem to have inherited some of the best  
traits of your mother." Kasumi bowed slightly, still  
smiling.  
"Yes, well I am sorry she can't still be here to  
see you," Kasumi said, politely. "She was certainly a  
very loving woman." If Nabiki had been here she would  
have translated the exchange into the following.  
"At least you're not a man-stealing tramp like your  
mother."  
"Well, at least she was more than woman enough to  
hold a man or two."  
Of course, Xellos, Filia and Zelgadis understood  
the exchange, sweatdropping. Lina, Gourry and Soun  
were completely clueless.  
"Hey, we've got a month before we have to leave,"  
Lina said loudly. "And I'll bet we can come back to  
visit later."  
"Yes, certainly," Amelia said, smiling. "And  
perhaps I'll be better company." Roughly translated.   
"Okay, I deserved that." The slayers individually  
thanked the Tendos for their hospitality and turned  
down the street.  
"Well, come on where is this place we're going to?"  
Lina demanded.  
"Its a shrine outside the city," Amelia said as  
they walked away. "Its supposed to have a demon  
sealed away inside it."  
"Shouldn't take too long to get there," Zelgadis  
said. And in the next moment six bodies were flying  
through the town. This was only moderately surprising  
to the citizens of Nerima.   
*******************************************************  
"Hey, you okay?" Ayeka blinked awake to see  
someone standing over her. As her vision cleared she  
saw that was some strange boy about Lord Tenchi's age  
wearing a bandanna and looking at her with concerned  
look on his face. Only pieces of this filtered  
through her punch-drunk thinking.  
"AHH!! Pervert!!" The next thing Ryouga knew there  
were a bunch of little logs surrounding him.   
"What the...?" Then the electricity started. As a  
result when everybody else arrived Ayeka was the only  
one still awake.  
"Wow, somebody actually woke up before Ranma and  
Ryouga?" Akane blinked.  
"Is that THIS pervert's name?"  
"Damn did I get in the way of battleship?"  
"When did Cologne stop by?" Ranma-chan groaned.   
Then she looked to see Ryouga "still" unconscious.   
"Hey Ryouga, wake up, you're giving us a bad name  
man."  
"Errggg," Ryouga groaned intelligently.  
"Ryo-chan!" Ryoko blinked.  
"I must really have been hit hard," the space  
pirate said after a moment. "I could have sworn that  
I just heard...."  
"Fam, wait up! I'm not a kid anymore you damn  
wiccan!"  
"Oh great," Ryoko whined, then waved cheerfully.   
"Hi mom."   
Everybody looked at the cat girl in the white  
outfit running down through the trees ahead of a woman  
in her early thirties or late twenties, with untamed  
purple hair. Then they looked back at Ryoko, who  
seemed both older and much taller.  
"That's your mother?" Tenchi asked, surprised.  
"She seems so..." Ayeka started.  
"Naive?" Ryoko asked.  
"Ryo-chan!" Fam glomped onto her daughter. "Its  
been so long!"  
"Is that bounty hunter anywhere around?" Ihrie  
asked, out of breath as she finally reached everybody  
else.  
"Does she mean Nagi?" Tenchi asked.  
"Mommm...I..caan't breathe," Ryoko gasped.  
"Is it just me or have there been a lot of  
coincidences recently?" Ranma asked.  
"Why do you seem familiar?" Ihrie asked Ayeka,  
confused.  
"Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing,"  
the princess said. "But when would a disreputable  
creature like you ever be able to encounter a princess  
of Jurai."  
"You'd be amazed who hires mercenaries," Ihrie  
said, glancing at Fam and Ryoko. "Besides it wasn't a  
princess that we had problems with, just the Crown  
Prince."  
"What do you mean by that?" Ayeka asked.  
"Yeah, what DO you mean by that?" Ryoko repeated.  
"Ihrie!" Fam snapped surprised, releasing Ryoko.  
"Oh shit...and I always thought Fam ran off her  
mouth," Ihrie laughed once. "Ignore I just said  
anything."  
"Do you guys sense an incredible coincidence  
happening," Tenchi asked. Akane and Ranma nodded,  
Ryouga sat up, blinking.  
"Well you, see," Fam said nervously. "Your father  
is the Crown Prince of Jurai."  
"Was, Fam," Ihrie reminded her. "By now he'd be  
the king. Time travel is annoying."  
"WHAT!!!" Ayeka and Ryoko face faulted.  
*******************************************************  
"And now at last I can have the power to win my  
Ranma-darling's heart! OHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
Kodachi yelled. "And the purpose of my ancestors will  
finally be complete to throw in the bargain!!"  
~Its interesting that after all those bunglers that  
tried to call my power,~ a demon lord pondered as it  
waited to be released. ~That it would take marrying  
into a family of demon hunters to finally fulfill my  
release. I'll have to thank the Manos before I kill them.~  
  
  
[Back to Family Trees][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/pookanopeeka/ft.html



	8. Wind and Sea Mixed

  
Family Trees  
  
  
  
A Current Moved  
  
  
  
Warning and Disclaimer before: any guess as to when  
the characters are going to find a way into the real  
world to rip me to pieces...  
  
  
Last Episode: The roving disaster areas collided,  
Nabiki gave Ukyou and Leaf some private space to talk,  
she then decides to blackmail Kiyone a little. Fam  
and Ihrie tell Ryoko about her father. And virtually  
everybody else is about to hit the Shrine.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is driving me CRAZY!!" Akane shouted. Then  
she turned back to look between Ihrie and Ayeka.   
"Every since I got here I've had this feeling I should  
know you and that green haired lady back there, and  
now YOU show up."  
"Well, she does sort of act like Kodachi,"  
Ranma-chan noted.  
"Like that...that..arrogant...lunatic?" Ayeka  
sputtered in rage.  
"Certainly seems to fit you, Sis," Ryoko smirked.  
"You be quiet!"  
"We REALLY shouldn't have said anything, Ihrie,"  
Fam noted. ~Wow, for once I'M the responsible one.~  
"I know, I know," Ihrie practically growled.  
"Even if that's how SHE'S familiar, how about  
Makibi-san, or her? I mean until now I only got this  
feeling from Nabiki!"  
"Don't ask me," Ihrie said. "Last time I felt  
anything like it was with an old love interest."  
"That Ashram person right?" Ryoko froze letting  
people pass her for a moment.  
"Is something wrong, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
"Yeah, Oneechan," Sasami noted. "You just turned  
white as a sheet."  
"Sasami! She is NOT our sister!!"  
"Umm...that cat-girl," now Ranma stopped and took a  
good look at Fam, before taking off at a run down the  
hill. Ryouga laughed nervously as Akane glared at  
him. "Heh, imagine that, and I thought he'd already  
noticed."  
"I'm sure," Akane left to chase after Ranma. "Get  
back here you baka!! She's NOT a cat!" Everybody  
looked at Ryouga for a moment.  
"Ranma's afraid of cats," he snickered viciously.  
"Ohhhhh kay," and they turned back to staring at  
Ryoko.  
"Do you know Ashram, Ryo-chan?" Fam asked.  
"Tall, serious, dark-hair?"  
"Yeah," Ihrie said, nervously. "Why?"  
"Do you know where he is now."  
"Well, he just sort of left one day, don't know  
where to. He took the news that my father was some  
kind of demon pretty hard," Ryoko took a look at her  
hair for a moment.  
*******************************************************  
One his way to the shrine, Xellos suddenly felt  
VERY nervous.  
*******************************************************  
"I don't have that much money," Kiyone protested.  
"Oh, please I just wanted to see you squirm,"  
Nabiki snickered. "Still a little information here  
and there would be useful."  
"Like what?"  
"Like the name of anybody that's every crossed  
paths with Genma Saotome, or at least any recorded  
encounter."  
"Deal," Kiyone agreed, with the Yagami's computers  
that would be easy to find. She imagined her mother's  
reaction to finding out that her daughter had  
inherited "Dad's" roaming eye.  
"Ugh, what hit me?" Nabiki and Kiyone turned to  
Jiro Kuonji pulling himself up from his enforced nap.  
"According to reports you pissed off the walking  
earthquake and then took a swan dive into Kiyone  
here," Nabiki said simply.  
"Uhh," he tried to consider this. "Did you see a  
brown haired girl with pointy ears..."  
"Your wife and daughter are in a dimensional pocket  
discussing matters," Kiyone explained hostilely, after  
all this guy had missed Mihoshi and bowled into her.   
~Not bad looking for an older guy though, hmmm.~  
"Oh that guy is awake!!!" Mihoshi yelled loudly.   
She bounced over and stuck her face into Jiro's.   
"Hey, do you know what the name of the guy that thew  
you was?"  
"Uh...Ryouga.." he said.  
"YATTA!!" Mihoshi yelled happily, jumping up down  
happily. "Hey Kiyone!! You can meet my brother!! Ooo  
I wonder if A-Ko is here too!!" Kiyone sweatdropped.  
~Mihoshi's family??~ Kiyone wondered what she had  
down in her previous life to deserve this.  
"Ah HA!!" Nabiki turned to the diminuitive pink  
haired scientist that had seemingly appeared out of  
nowhere. "I found that anomaly." A surprised  
half-elf, quarter-elf fell out of thin air as Washu  
typed on her console.  
"Hey! They paid me for that!" Nabiki said as the  
elf-bloods disappeared again.  
"That pocket is messing up my calculations!"   
Mother and daughter popped into existence.  
"People expect to get what they pay for!" Leaf and  
Ukyou popped out again.  
"You compare money to scientific discovery?!?"  
"I made a deal, and I'm HOLDING that deal!"   
Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Jiro watched as Ukyou and Leaf  
kept appearing and disappearing with hardly a time to  
get a word in.  
"QUIT IT!!!" Leaf and Ukyou shouted at once over  
several pops.  
"You two are pathetic." Most people didn't notice  
the phrase, but Kiyone and Nabiki, feeling a now VERY  
familiar sensation, both turned in the direction and  
groaned. Nabiki's distraction resulted in a fuming  
pair of girls about reading to tear into Washu and  
Nabiki.  
*******************************************************  
Xellos suddenly felt irrationally paranoid, almost  
as if some cosmic force were out to get him.  
*******************************************************  
"Umm, Ihrie, you didn't sleep with him or anything  
did you?" Tenchi   
"Ryoko that's a rather rude question."  
"Oh please Lord Tenchi, as if she knows ANYTHING  
about social graces."  
"What's going on?" Ryouga scratched his head, but  
decided not to go off anywhere since he'd probably  
just get lost.  
"NO, I did not sleep with him, not that it is any  
of your business," Ihrie said.  
"Your father wouldn't happen to be Xellos  
Metallium," Ryoko asked, ignoring the looks she was  
getting. "Would he." Ihrie suddenly felt a little  
scared.  
"Yes," Ihrie said nervously. "Why?"  
"Metallium-sama?" Ayeka blinked. "He was a friend  
of my mother's." Ihrie and Ryoko took a moment to  
look at Ayeka, and then nodded.  
"Suddenly the hair makes sense," Ryoko mumbled.   
Then she blushed and turned back to Ihrie. "Well  
isn't it funny what travelling over time and  
dimensions can cause."  
"No its not," Tenchi put in, remembering his own  
experiences with alternate universes.  
"What is it Ryoko," Ihrie asked angrily.  
"You shouldn't be mean to Ryo-chan, Ihrie!" Fam  
retorted innocently.  
"Well, you see, Ashram is my son," Ryoko started,  
pointing her fingers together.  
"IHRIE!!" Fam's voice reached painful tones. "That  
was my GRANDSON you were flirting with?"  
"Ah HA!!" Ayeka pointed. "You see what kind of  
woman she is Tenchi, she's just not fit for you!   
There is NO way this demon woman is blood of Jurai."  
"Ayeka," Tenchi said wearily. "Not right now."  
"Ah Akane, I was almost back to house anyway!"  
Ranma-chan's voice whined.  
"You are going to stay here and be polite to your  
cousin's girlfriend's mother!" The surprising thing  
was that Akane didn't find that an awkward statement.   
"Ranma no Baka!!"  
"But she's a c-c-c-c-c..."  
*THWACK*  
"Oww!"  
"I'm sorry, did we miss anything?" Akane asked  
sweetly as the Tenchi crew, Fam and Ihrie all blinked  
at her.  
"The scarred girl was dating the silver-haired  
girl's son."  
"Oh, so?"  
"It gets worse," Ryoko said, nervously. Everybody  
looked at her. "Ashram's father is Xellos Metallium."  
Ihrie turned green and really silent for a moment.  
*******************************************************  
"MY FATHER IS A DEAD DEMON!!!!!!!!"  
Xellos was not certain he had actually heard that,  
but it made him nervous anyway.  
*******************************************************  
"Anybody you know?" Nabiki asked, as everybody  
turned to the shout. They had been talking to the  
three exorcists about one Kodachi Kuno when the shout  
rang out.  
"Nope, that's a new voice," Kiyone said. "I wonder  
what the purple-haired breeding program left behind  
this time."   
The green-haired woman had her shoulder grabbed and  
she was twisted about to look at a snap shot. The  
angry twin was holding it and looking down with barely  
restrained anger. Kiyone sweatdropped while Nabiki  
shrugged.  
"Oh, we recognized what you two were when hit the  
top of the stairs," Nabiki said.  
"I'm Yohko's sister AND I'm half demon," Iako  
muttered. Then she did something she had never, in  
her life of martial and supernatural discipline, ever  
done. She fainted. Ayaka Kisaragi snatched the  
picture as it drifted down and looked at it again.  
"You know I thought he looked familiar," she said.   
"My parents know him and his oath-bound, well wife I  
guess."  
"Hey, he's one of the top people on my ex's home  
dimension!" Washu declared looking at the pic.  
"I think its time to have a little family  
discussion," Kiyone said to Nabiki.  
"Unfortunately so," the younger girl sighed. "I  
was hoping not to let Akane find out about this."  
*******************************************************  
"So if you felt this familiar tug towards your  
half-brother," Ranma's mouth was working him towards a  
grave. "Why'd all three of you feel it towards each  
other?" He looked around and realized he had just  
said something stupid.  
Akane, Ayeka and Ihrie regarded each other  
curiously. Ihrie had it pretty much figured out by  
now, but the other two took a little longer.  
"This has to be some cruel joke," Ayeka said.  
"Well I can think of someone who can probably  
answer some questions."  
"Oh?" Ihrie asked.  
"I as well," Ayeka noted. "Since I am thinking of  
someone else that I've felt that same 'tug' as you  
call it with before."  
"NABIKI!!!""KIYONE!!!" And they as a crowd rushed  
towards the shrine.  
  
  
[Back to Family Trees][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/pookanopeeka/ft.html



	9. A Coming Storm

  
Family Trees  
  
  
  
Wind and Sea Mix  
  
  
  
Warning and Disclaimer: don't take this too seriously and don't really own   
any of these characters.  
  
Last Episode: Ayeka, Ihrie and Akane begin to figure out why they all feel   
sort of familiar to each other. Ihrie finds out that her old boyfriend was   
Fam's grandson and her half-brother. The Manos discover that they're   
half-demon. Ryouga is revealed as Mihoshi's brother. And Nabiki and Washu   
have an argument over dimensional pockets.  
  
*******************************************************  
"What's the matter Skuld?" Urd asked her rather frantic sister. The   
younger goddess looked up from her scanner.  
"LOOK AT THIS!! There are multiple time-distortions all in one place!!   
How did this happen?" Urd took a moment to look and then put her own powers   
to the test.  
"Oh, that explains it," Urd said finally. Skuld looked at her sister   
questionably. "Sis's great-grandaughters."  
"Oh please," Skuld sniffed. "Her grandaughter wasn't even born on this   
world, besides aside from this Keiichi person you want to hook her up with   
she hasn't had a boyfriend in millennia. If her relatives really really were   
here there'd be..." Skuld looked at her scanner and slumped.  
"Multiple time-distortions all in one place?" Urd smirked.  
"Okay, Okay, but THESE three have been here all their lives," Skuld   
pointed out. "And they haven't set off any of my scanners....well two of   
them are half-mazoku, but that's a different story...and what about them and   
that half-elf!?!" She looked at her scanners a little longer. "HOW MANY   
HALF MAZOKU ARE ON THIS PLANET!??!? SAIYAN?!? They haven't even evolved   
yet!!! ARRGGG!!!"  
Urd was unsuccessfully trying to hold in her laughter. This whole set up   
was well worth the look on her youngest sister's face.  
"Oh my," Urd stopped laughing and turned to face her sister. "Perhaps we   
should pay them a visit."  
*******************************************************  
While Nabiki and that green-haired woman were talking to the three   
exorcists, Ukyou and her mother had their own discussion. Jiro sat off to   
the side looking rather nervous and annoyed.  
"You mean I could stay young FOREVER?" Ukyou asked, her eyes began take on   
the appearance of stars.  
"Hey, this is not as great as it might seem!" Leaf snapped.  
"What could be bad about living forever?" Ukyou asked, confused. Leaf   
sighed expressively.  
"Well there is the tendency to outlive many of the people you care about,"   
both turned to look at Nodoka and blinked.  
"Err, how would you know what that's like?" Leaf asked, confused.  
"Oh, I'm about three hundred years old," Nodoka said serenly. Ukyou face   
faulted, while Leaf tried to figure out what she was. "I'm Father's oldest   
child you see, at least as far as I know."  
"How!?" both demanded at once.  
"The power of Jurai," a new voice said. Leaf irritably turned to face the   
older man. "It keeps our people young for a long time, I myself have been   
around for several thousand years, and been on Earth for a little over eight   
hundred years."  
"Okay, I'm glad to meet another few long-lived people, but this is a   
family thing so SHEW!!" Leaf waved the intelopers away doing her best to   
ignore the amused looks on their faces. She turned back to see her daughter   
smirking conspiratorily.  
"That means all I have to do is outlive Akane! If that's Ranchan's mother   
and grandfather he could live practically forever too!"  
~Great, I wonder if she'll by able to hear the other consequences now.~   
Leaf sighed expressively, this was going to take longer than she thought.   
Privacy would be nice but she was not about to trust that greedy girl again.   
Even supposing her intentions were good.  
*******************************************************  
After being shewed away by the irritated half-elf, Nodoka walked over and   
stared at Jiro Kuonji. Having been on the recieving end of a lot of abuse   
lately this made him very nervous.  
"You are Ukyou's father then?" she asked.  
"Uh yes," he shifted nervously, aware that this was how a lot of bad   
things had started recently.  
"So I assume you met my husband through the children."  
"Well, actually no," he said, sweatdropping. "We both were taking this   
class on parenting and ethics, I guess Ukyou and Ranma started their   
friendship while waiting around for us."  
"Parenting and ethics?" Nodoka blinked. "He took a class and still turned   
out as hideous a parent as that?"  
"Considering my wife's reactions I'm beginning to think I didn't quite   
soak all the information either."  
"What was the name of this class?"  
"Parenting and Ethics, like I said," Jiro hmphed in frustration at the   
obtuseness of women. "The instructor's life has even been made into an   
American sitcom."  
"Oh really, and what is this instructor's name?" Nodoka asked, curious.  
"Al Bundy, I think," the elder Kuonji shrugged.  
"By the way," Nodoka arranged her kimono momentarily. "You are aware that   
Genma is Ranma's stepfather, are you not?"  
"No," he said slowly, looking at her nervously. "Why do you bring that   
up?"  
"Well, you see the only engagements Ranma really has an obligation to   
uphold are those that I agreed to," she noted. "And I believe that the only   
one I was aware of until recently was the Tendo agreement. You see I left my   
son's martial arts training up to my husband, but I kept control otherwise."   
Jiro blinked for a moment.  
"SAOTOME MUST DIE!!!!"  
*******************************************************  
"Nabiki!!" the named person turned to see her sister stalking out of the   
woods. Following her were the princess, and a third girl, who, surprise,   
surprise, felt familiar. Behind them came virtually everybody else, aside   
from Ranma, Sasami and Ryouga. However, the occaisional, "Ryouga-san you're   
going the wrong way," or "THAT WAY STUPID!!" could be heard.  
"Detective Kiyone! You know something about all this I know you do!!"  
"Yohko Mano," Nabiki said dryly to the demon-hunter that was still trying   
to wake up her sister. "Meet more of your sisters."  
"Huh?" Yohko blinked letting Iako's head fall back to the ground. The   
more serious demon hunter woke up and snatched Yohko down to face her.  
"Let's find the Kuno and get out of here," she growled.  
"In case you're interested," Kiyone said as the crowd began to approach   
them. "Our father is supposed to be here with my mother to visit in a little   
while."  
"In that case we can probably stay a little while longer," Iako said with   
a vicious smile that drew sweatdrops from Yohko and Kiyone.  
"Okay, ONE of you two has got to know what's going on here," Akane   
snapped. "You've been getting along well since we got here!"  
"Yes, Detective Kiyone, almost like you know each other from somewhere,"   
Ayeka put in. Nabiki and Kiyone glanced at each other. Kiyone sighed   
expressively and hesitantly handed Nabiki a wad of cash.  
"Well, Akane, you see Mother....had an affair," Nabiki said quietly.   
"We're not Daddy's children, not genetically at least."  
"WHAT!!?" Akane blinked.  
"Finally got here," Ranma muttered as he and Sasami guided Ryouga into the   
courtyard. Upon hearing Akane's shout he and Ryouga leaped over.  
"What's going..."  
"RYOUGA-CHAN!!" Ryouga barely had time to register the voice before he was   
glomped. "I'm so HAPPY to see you again!!"  
"AGGG!! Mihoshi??" Ryouga sputtered, trying to breathe. "You're crushing   
me, could you calm down please?" Everybody paused a moment to watch, Ranma   
and Akane's jaw dropped. Somebody was squeezing Ryouga hard enough to cause   
pain.  
"But I like my hair blonde," Mihoshi whined.  
"Hurts, hurts, calm..."  
"Well, okay, if you really want me to," Mihoshi released a breath almost   
like a spoiled child who is reluctantly doing what she is told. She let   
Ryouga go, and calmed down. All the Tenchi group jumped as Mihoshi's blonde   
hair darkened to black. The Nerimans just looked to where Ryouga was trying   
to get his breath back.  
"Damn, she's strong," Ranma muttered.  
"I like blonde hair," Mihoshi whined holding her hair in front of her face.  
"What just happened?" Kiyone asked, everybody was distracted from the   
former discussion. Washu did some quick calculations.  
"Hey, its gone!"  
"What's gone," Tenchi asked, blinking.  
"That energy field around Mihoshi," Washu explained. "The one that I   
always attributed some of her clumsiness to."  
"Oh please, like everything that idiot does can be explained by some   
energy field," Kiyone noted.  
"I did say SOME, not all, or even MOST," Washu noted. "This is   
interesting."  
"Its not fair, me and A-Ko are the fighters," Ryouga grumbled. "And that   
ditz figures it out first?!"  
"Come on girls," Nabiki noted. "Shows over and we have our own problems   
to attend to." She waved over the various girls. "You come too, Ranma, this   
has to do with you."  
"I think Ryoko and Fam should come as well," Ihrie noted.  
"Umm why?" Kiyone asked suddenly nervous.  
"Because Fam is Ryoko's mother," Ihrie explained. "And Ryoko had a kid   
with on Xellos Metallium." Kiyone turned a slight shade of green, Nabiki   
noticed.  
"Problem, sis?"  
"Great, of all the things I didn't want to share with Dad," Kiyone   
muttered.   
"KIYONE!!" Ryoko shouted as everybody looked at her wide-eyed. Nabiki   
and Ayeka smirked.  
"Oops, uh, sorry Ryoko," Kiyone laughed, embarrassed.  
"It was one time!" Ryoko protested. "I was drunk around Jupiter and she   
pulled me over. Next thing I know I wake up next to her."  
"You forgot about karaoke night with me and Mihoshi," Kiyone noted,   
enjoying the teasing now that she could do a little. ~Well if one story is   
out its all coming out.~   
"Ryo-Chan!" Fam gasped.  
"You, and Kiyone?" Tenchi blinked.  
"Oh come on, Tenchi," Kiyone said. "You know I can pretty persuasive,   
something a picked up from dad."  
"LORD TENCHI!!?"  
"Incidentally, that duplication trick of hers is great." Ryoko blushed   
with the renewed attention. "Though Washu has some...interesting skills as   
well."  
"What about Ayeka," Ryoko asked, noticing that the princess hadn't been   
mentioned yet.  
"What are you implying Ryoko!?" Ayeka snapped.  
"Hey, I'm a blood relation of Ayeka's," Kiyone said. Everybody blinked at   
her. "Well, I think so anyway."  
"No you are not!!" Ayeka snapped.  
"So who haven't you slept with?" Tenchi asked, trying to recover from the   
relevations.  
"Sasami and Ayeka," Kiyone admitted. Everybody turned to look at Yosho   
and Nobuyuki who were standing a ways back. "Sasami's way to young."  
"I could give you a longer list," Nabiki added dryly, remembering nights   
in a stable trying to escape the noise.  
"Wait a minute," Tenchi said, sort of green. "Why are you so disgusted by   
sleeping with the same person as your father, and then go around with MY   
family?"  
"I won't be imagining you three as my mother when I go to sleep tonight,"   
Kiyone noted. Ryoko thought about that a moment and turned green.  
"As you can see," Nabiki coughed. "Our sister Kiyone has inherited some   
of Daddy's....habits."  
"If Yohko had more courage," Iako noted snidely. "She'd have a fairly   
long list as well."  
"I refuse to believe that I can be related to such a...a...hussy!" Ayeka   
snapped.  
"You are," Washu said, revealing a few scans. "The seven of you are all   
at least half-sister to each other."  
"Wait a minute," Ranma said. "If you're not really Soun's daughter, then   
the Tendo promise doesn't apply to you!"  
"You're HAPPY about that baka!?" Akane shouted.  
"Don't you see," Ranma said. "We can get married now because we want   
to...not because of some STUPID agreement." Akane blinked.  
"You're right!" Nabiki looked on in mild shock as Akane and Ranma jumped   
up and down happily. "It's OUR decision now!!" This she hadn't expected.  
  
  
[Back to Family Trees][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/pookanopeeka/ft.html



	10. Roll of Thunder

Last Episode: Ohhh....let us see what happened last episode. It turns out that a lot of this gathering is the result of a practical result by Urd attempting to annoy Skuld. Upon learning that she has mortal (in a manner of speaking) descendants in the area, however, Belldandy decides to pay a visit. The sisters Metallium all meet each other and Iako decides to hang around in an effort to get revenge on her father for daring to make her so closely related to both demons and Yohko. Kiyone finally comes clean (ahem) on some personality traits she inherited from Xellos. It is revealed that Mihoshi has some acheived Super Saiyan status and generally constantly remains super because "she likes blonde hair." Ukyou labors, sort of, over her descision between mortality and immortality after learning Ranma is practically immortal as well. Meanwhile her father learns that the Kuonji contract is invalid on its face and in a move that surprises everybody Akane and Ranma make public their affection for each other now that NEITHER of them can be held to ANY agreement involving the Tendos or the Saotomes. And lets not forget that a long time ago, Ukyou let slip that an accident with a love potion once resulted in her and Ryouga getting better acquainted one night.  
  
phew  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Hey guys," Lina said. "Let's stop here a moment." She started drifting down to the ground, predictably, toward what looked to be a buffet touting itself as "all you can eat."  
"Lina-san," Amelia said. "We don't have all that long to be around here..." ~Not to mention the fact that the ONLY good thing about this is that I get to see my baby again after so long.~  
"Hey," Lina said. "Would you prefer me and Gourry to destroy this restaurant's lauder, or your daughters?"  
The other Slayers considered that for a moment.  
"Let's stop here," came the unanimous decision. In very little time they were walking into the restaurant and waiting in line as in instructed. Ahead of them a discussion was going on.  
"And I expect you to be perfectly well behaved," a woman's voice was saying.  
"Yes, oneesama," another woman said.  
"Eat at a proper human pace," said the first woman. The Slayers heard Lina urk and suddenly turned to look at the pale sorceress.  
"Yes, oneesama," said the second voice. She sounded a mixture between terrified and bored. Strange mixture that. Zelgadis looked further down the line and blanched.  
"Sherra Grausherra is in line ahead of us," he whispered. Nobody paid attention to the urking and pale Lina as they looked past the other assorted people to see Sherra standing in line and looking frozen in place.  
"No annoying people to feed your sword," the other person, a tall, purple haired woman. "He'll get plenty of nourishment from the wait staff without you deliberately egging them on."  
"Yes, oneesama," Sherra said woodenly, nodding.  
"And go invite your twin sister and brother-in-law to join us," the woman said finally.  
"Yes, oneesa...huh?" Sherra blinked and looked back to see Lina flinch as she tried to sneak out of the restaurant. "LINA!!!! No WAY you are leaving me alone with HER..." the purple haired woman LOOKED at Sherra and she flinched and spoke in a very, very, very, tiny voice. "No offense....oneesama."  
The Slayers all readied for battle, resulting in the other people in line between them and the two women scattering.  
"You do not want to take us all on, Grausherra," Filia said coolly.  
"Errr...Dynast fired me," Sherra said nervously.  
"What was that?" Amelia asked. "A Darklord...fired his servant?"  
"Something about should have known better than to hire me in the first place," Sherra muttered irritably. "I was going to stay with my ex-husband...but he sort of tried to cut off all my hair."  
"Yes, and she called me to give her a lift back home. Lina," the purple-haired woman said to the red-haired sorceress still frozen at the door. "I do believe I invited you and your brother-in-law to join us."  
"Yes Oneesama," Lina said walking over to her sister very slowly. "It has been a long time...hasn't it."  
"Four hundred years since either of you even sent me a message," the purple haired woman said. "And suddenly I hear from Sherra. 'Oneesama, I lost my job and I got stranded over her in Mom's and Dad's world...can you help me get home?' And you...I have to happen on you by accident."  
"You're four hundred years old, Lina?" Gourry asked. "Wow, that's why you're so small...withered I guess." Lina was too terrified at the moment to retaliate.  
"Wait," Filia said. "If you're Lina's older sister that would make you...is that you Ceipheed-sama?"  
"Really Filia," Luna said. "Don't you recognize me out of my work uniform?"  
This produced a collection urks from most of the Slayers as they realized who they were talking to, with one notable exception.  
"Oh, hello Grandfather," Luna said casually to Xellos. Three sets of female eyes were suddenly latched onto Xellos and speaking the same word.  
"GRANDFATHER!!?!?!?!" Sherra, Lina and most loudly (as well as violently as she dragged him down to her eye level) Amelia.  
  
**********  
  
"So you're dead set on immortality then?" Leaf asked her daughter. Ukyou sighed.  
"Well look at it this way Mom," she said, gesturing toward the gathering of half-mazoku and the jubliant pair of Ranma and Akane. "It looks like everybody I know is going to live for thousands of years, practically on toward immortallity. They DON'T have a choice, I do...I choose to hang around Ranma...errr...them."  
"That does make a good point," Leaf sighed and started to rub her eyes. "I am really considering taking up that Kiyone girl's offer for a massage  
"Errr...Mom," Ukyou said. "Do you know what she means by 'massage'?" Leaf stopped and cracked open an eye to glance at Ukyou.  
"I assume she meant a massage," Leaf said.  
"Yeah," Ukyou said. "A full body massage..."  
"A full...oh...OH!" Leaf's eyes popped wide. "Thanks for the warning, Ukyou, she was quite persuasive that could have...by the way...just how do you know that?"  
"Errr...no reason," Ukyou said blushing. ~Well Mom is right. She's REALLY persuasive.~  
"Excuse me," Leaf said, standing up and striding over towards the half-mazoku. "KIYONE MAKIBI!!!!!!"  
"Yeah, what is...ulp," Kiyone looked back and saw Ukyou making desparate 'run away' gestures, saw Leaf advancing like the wrath of God and winced as she prepared to do something that would forever mar her reputation as cool and in control. Angered parents tended to do that to her though. "Umm...Excuse, me, I have to..."  
"But won't you miss meeting your mother then?" Ayeka asked, with a touch of reprimand and amusement. Kiyone froze in her would be attempt to escape righteous reputation and slumped resignedly.  
"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" Kiyone asked.  
"You need to learn to settle down," Ayeka snapped irritably. "If I am going to be related to you, I will not be connected to a slut."  
"You!" Leaf snapped as she arrived, glaring at Kiyone. "I want to talk to you!" She reached out and snagged the nervous Kiyone by the ear and started to walk away.  
"Hey! I didn't do anything she didn't want to do!" Kiyone protested. Leaf stopped next to Ryouga remembering certain things that were let slip earlier. She turned to glare at him.  
"Errk..." Ryouga said intelligently as Leaf's free hand shot out to grab his ear.  
"AND WHILE I'M AT IT, YOU'RE COMING TOO!!!" she growled and started dragging the too of them off. She glanced toward Ukyou. "UKYOU!!! FOLLOW!!!"  
"Uhh...okay Mom," Ukyou said nervously.  
"Anybody else get the feeling there's going to be at least one shotgun wedding there?" Ryoko asked.  
"Man do I feel sorry for them," Ranma said.  
"Well, Ukyou and Ryouga anyway," Akane said. "By the way, has she tried anything with YOU Ranma?"  
"Errr, not sure," Ranma said. "She was talking to me for awhile kind of funny and then got really frustrated and stomped off muttering about eunuchs or something."   
Nabiki blinked and looked at Ranma for a moment before dropping to the ground laughing.  
"Did I say something funny?" Ranma asked.  
"You know," Ryoko said. "I'd have yourself checked out for some sort of brain damage. Because from what I gather, NOBODY has actually outright not figured out she was trying to seduce them."  
"They either tell her off or wake up next to her," Nabiki confirmed between laughs. "Oh that is just too perfect."  
"So because I didn't notice," Ranma said. "I have brain damage."  
"Probably something your father did," Akane said irritably. "Like body toughening by beating you with steal rebar or something."  
"Hey," Ranma said. "Gave me the hardest head that I know of." Everybody looked at them and tried to decide if Ranma knew he had just insulted himself. Akane just threw a bucket of water over him in a state of amused exasperation.  
"What's the elf-lady doing to my brother and Kiyone," Mihoshi asked.  
  
****************************  
  
Kodachi took a look at the lovely outfit the bracelet had formed for her and cackled. Soon...very soon...she would release the family patron and then her Ranma-sama would be hers.  
  
*****************************  
  
Nodoka watched the scene with a light heart and leaned back to enjoy the natural environments. Suddenly a pale-skinned woman with midnight black hair stepped out of the tree next to her.  
"Nodoka Saotome," the woman said very formally. "I am Artemis. I am here to inform you that due to your good nature it has been decreed that you are to receive one wish."  
"Any wish?" Nodoka asked, blinking in a little surprise.  
"Yes," Artemis said a little irritated...and sort of nervous. She was sort of hoping that the other beings in the area didn't notice her before she got this done with. That MAKIBI girl was somewhere around...  
"Well," Nodoka said. "My only real wish is that Akane and Ranma give me some nice heavenly grandchildren soon." Artemis had time to look over to Ranma and Akane before the display of power produced by a granted wish called all eyes to her.  
"I'll get right to working on that wish," Artemis said quickly with an almost drunk expression on her face. Then she stepped back into a tree and vanished.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hecate! Hecate!" Artemis shouted.  
"What is it, Artemis," Hecate asked sounding rather depressed. "I have work to do."  
"Remember you said we needed some mortals if we were ever going to produce children that were both ours?" Artemis asked.  
"Yes," Hecate said, depressed. "Polymorphing doesn't work because of what your brother did to me...and well that's the only answer I've found."  
"Wait until you hear about the wish I just granted," Artemis said.  
  
*****************************  
  
A man wandered through a barren wasteland and sighed. He looked from one end of the vast, dead lake before him, to the other.  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?!?" he demanded angrily.  
And Nate Grey, a man from a universe that no longer existed, wondered just where he had been deposited this time around. 


	11. Updates Chapter Status

Okay people...here's the deal.  
  
  
I'm almost afraid to post this.  
  
  
I have scripted out (meaning outlined) the following  
fics to following extent  
  
  
Marriage Wishes to the end, it has somewhere between  
one and three chapters left, it was never meant to a  
long lasting fic  
  
Family Trees to the end, it has five more chapters  
left  
  
Hengeyokai, I ONLY have the last scene scripted, what  
happens in between is rather vague at the moment.  
  
Ranma Neko, the teaser for four has grown a little, as  
you'd see if you checked ff.net, but nothing else  
  
Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition to the end.   
there are twelve more chapters and an epilogue planned  
  
Razor's Edge to the end. It has six more chapters in  
it. For those of you on the ffml and such that don't  
know what Razor's Edge is, that's a Gold Digger fic of  
mine centering around Lydia McKracken and Raphiel Rey.  
I haven't posted it on FFML yet because I'm not sure  
if Gold Digger counts as anime/manga  
  
Lost Innocence has three sequels planned, each will be  
a long one shot I WILL NOT CONTINUE BEYOND THAT.   
"Single Rose", "Lost and Found", "Vengeance and  
Redemption"  
  
Ryoko Saotome has two side stories planned "Diplomacy"  
and "Joketsuzoku Musk."   
  
Ryoko Saotome also has a sequel outlined "The New  
Saotomes" which focuses on the older two of Ryoko and  
Ranma's children (Akane and Tenchi at about 23 and 25  
respectively, about five years after the epilogue of  
Ryoko Saotome). All of it's 18 chapters are outlined  
with what I want to have happen in that chapter. It  
will have a Gold Digger crossover adding in. (yes, I  
like the comic phbt)  
  
Past that there is another Ryoko Saotome sequel  
planned, "The Ryoko/Saotome Template" but not  
completely outlined that focuses on Tenchi's daughter  
(Lina Saotome age 17, minor Slayers fusion here) and  
Akane's son (Jason Hibiki age 21) and they're first  
cousins so no icky thoughts. I was originally  
thinking this would coincide with the Shadow War  
building up in Gold Digger, but have since realized  
that the Shadow War will happen between "NS: Epilogue"  
and the beginning of "Template" so I'll have to find  
another collosal threat....considering the amount I'm  
gettin inundated with it over here in Korea,  
Starcraft's Zerg seem likely...  
  
After that...yes people...there is still more...there  
is a Side Story "Freedom" planned that will be VERY  
short and happen about eight hundred years after the  
epilogue of "Template"  
  
Finally, there will be a last eighten chapter sequel  
about two thousand years after "Freedom." "Ryoko of  
the Saotome" will focus around a young woman of the  
Saotome species that happens to look almost exactly  
like one of its two originators, she is a historian  
and researcher into the Template theory (see below).   
Within the first three chapters she will be  
interviewing someone that was recovered and woken up  
from an ancient stasis pod.  
  
Neither of the last two are yet outlined though.  
  
Now...I have all this planned....but  
  
  
BUT  
  
  
BUTTTTTTT!!!!  
  
Here's the kicker folks...  
  
I also have scripted/outlined 36 chapters (the first  
one was around 34 k) and 9 asides (prologues for the  
various sections with an epilogue instead of a  
prologue for the last section. The first of these was  
about 11 k) for an original project that could turn  
into at the very LEAST three books...and since I have  
found it takes me about a day (well five to six hours  
actually, but anyway) to write 34 k fan fics, I figure  
I can write a few good chapters of that with the help  
of my prereaders on that project (already picked) over  
a longer course of time, I would like to focus on  
that...and NO I will not post that anywhere, though  
people that ask me will probably get to hear a little  
about it. 


End file.
